


ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ ᴀʀʀᴏᴡꜱ |𝐘𝐎𝐎 𝐊𝐈𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: BROKEN ARROWS [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Car Accidents, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Sad Ending, Student Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |ᴱᵛᵉʳʸ ˡⁱᵗᵗˡᵉ ʷᵒʳᵈ ᴵ ˢᵃʸ ᵏᵉᵉᵖˢ ᵍᵉᵗᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʷⁱˢᵗᵉᵈ|"Hey. Show me one man that's never made mistakes. Oh, and I'll pay all of my time and every dime I made. But today.""The best of intentions I lay at your feet. And I need you to see past the worst part of me.""I'm tired of taking my aim. When I keep on missing. There's gotta be a better way. Gotta be a better way.""And every little word I say, keeps getting twisted. Coming out wrong. So baby hold on. I'm tryin' to hit the mark, but I'm shooting with broken arrows. It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows."Judith Lee Evans, is not really the most stable person. She's very clingy and overemotional. She also has the hugest crush on her best friend Yoo Kihyun. But one fight sends her over the edge, and she feels like there is nothing left to live for anymore.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Yoo Kihyun/Original Character(s)
Series: BROKEN ARROWS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657060





	1. ᴊᴜᴅɪᴛʜ'ꜱ ᴘʀᴏꜰɪʟᴇ

## ᴊᴜᴅɪᴛʜ'ꜱ ᴘʀᴏꜰɪʟᴇ

**=========================================**

**Character Chart**

**=========================================**

**Character's full name: Judith Lee Evans**

**Character's nickname: Judy**

**Birth date: August 5th, 2001**

**=========================================**

**Physical appearance**

**=========================================**

**Age: 18**

**How old does he/she appear: 15**

**Weight: 108 lbs (48 kg)**

**Height: 5'3 (160 cm)**

**Body build: Average**

**Eye color: Grey**

**Glasses or contacts: None**

**Skin tone: Fair**

**Distinguishing marks: Mole on her nose, and the side of her face**

**Predominant features: Her grey eyes**

**Hair color: White blondish (Brown naturally)**

**Hairstyle: Medium**

**Overall attractiveness: Attractive**

**Physical disabilities: None**

**Usual fashion of dress: Grunge**

**Jewelry or accessories: Beanie**

**=========================================**

**Personality**

**=========================================**

**Good personality traits: Loyal, Ambitious, Honest, Charismatic, Funny**

**Bad personality traits: Over emotional, Unintelligent, Clingy, Impatient**

**Mood character is most often in: Angry**

**Sense of humor: High**

**Character's greatest joy in life: When she met her best friend Kihyun**

**Character's greatest fear: Ending up alone**

**Why? Because she had everyone leaving her, except for Kihyun**

**What single event would most throw this character's life into complete turmoil? Kihyun leaving her all alone**

**Character is most at ease when: She's with her best friend**

**Most ill at ease when: She sees Kihyun with other people**

**Enraged when: People talk bad about Kihyun**

**Depressed or sad when: She has an argument with Kihyun**

**Priorities: Keeping her friendship at bay**

**Life philosophy: "Be the reason someone smiles. Be the reason someone feels loved and believes in the goodness in people."**

**If granted one wish, it would be: To have all of her friends and the people she wronged to be with her again.**

**Why? Because she really feels like she's the reason all of the bad stuff happened**

**Character's soft spot: Kihyun's smile**

**Is this soft spot obvious to others? Yes it totally is.**

**Greatest strength: She's very athletic**

**Greatest vulnerability or weakness: She's overemotional and clingy**

**Biggest regret: Letting everyone walk out of her life**

**Minor regret: Ditching school**

**Biggest accomplishment: Passing her Math test**

**Minor accomplishment: Getting an A in P.E.**

**Past failures he/she would be embarrassed to have people know about: Almost getting held back when she was in Junior year.**

**Why? Because she doesn't want to appear stupid to her peers**

**Character's darkest secret: She is in love with Kihyun**

**Does anyone else know? No.**

**=========================================**

**Goals**

**=========================================**

**Drives and motivations: Her parents and Kihyun**

**Immediate goals: Gain a little bit of weight**

**Long term goals: Finish High School**

**How the character plans to accomplish these goals: Doing her best to get the work done**

**How other characters will be affected: They will see how determined she is**

**=========================================**

**Past**

**=========================================**

**Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia**

**Type of childhood: She had an okay childhood**

**First memory: Getting bit by a dog**

**Most important childhood memory: Learning how to ride a bike**

**Why: Because it shows how she becomes athletic in the future**

**Childhood hero: Her father**

**Dream job: Becoming a dancer**

**Education: Middle School School Student**

**Religion: N/A**

**=========================================**

**Present**

**=========================================**

**Current location: Seoul, South Korea**

**Currently living with: Her parents**

**Education: High School Student**

**Religion: N/A**

**=========================================**

**Family**

**=========================================**

**Mother: Jennifer Lee Evans**

**Relationship with her: She has no relationship with her (She had walked out when Judith was 2 years old)**

**Father: Lee Taehyuik**

**Relationship with him: She has an amazing with him**

**Siblings:**

**Amiee Lee Evans (Age 21)** **Lee Minho (Age 16)**

**Relationship with them: She has a good relationship with her brother... her sister not so much**

**=========================================**

**Favorites**

**=========================================**

**Color: Black and Blue**

**Least favorite color: Red**

**Music: Rock**

**Food: Chicken**

**Literature: "Hush, Hush"**

**Form of entertainment: Dancing and Watching TV**

**Expressions: Resting Bitch Face, and Smiling**

**Mode of transportation: Riding a bike**

**Most prized possession: The locket that Kihyun gave her**

**=========================================**

**Habits**

**=========================================**

**Hobbies: Dancing, Reading, and Watching TV**

**Plays a musical instrument? She plays the guitar**

**Plays a sport? She plays volleyball and Tennis**

**How he/she would spend a rainy day: Listening to music while watching the rain pour on the windows**

**Smokes: Sometimes**

**Drinks: Sometimes**

**Other drugs: No**

**What does he/she do too much of? Watching TV**

**What does he/she do too little of? Doing homework**

**Extremely skilled at: Dancing**

**Extremely unskilled at: Math**

**Nervous tics: Cracking her knuckles**

**Usual body posture: Arms crossed over the chest**

**Mannerisms: Fidgeting with her locket**

**Peculiarities: Wears a jacket in the summer**

**=========================================**

**Traits**

**=========================================**

**Optimist or pessimist? Optimistic**

**Introvert or extrovert? A little bit of both**

**Daredevil or cautious? Cautious on some things**

**Logical or emotional? Emotional**

**Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? Disorderly and messy**

**Prefers working or relaxing? Relaxing**

**Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Unsure of herself**

**Animal lover? Depends**

**=========================================**

**Self-perception**

**=========================================**

**How he/she feels about himself/herself: She doesn't love herself**

**One word the character would use to describe self: Pointless**

**One paragraph description of how the character would describe self: Very clingy to one specific person. Not really good at school. But, very good at sports. BIG reader. Really over emotional. Really loyal for her friends.**

**What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? That she is very loyal**

**What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? That she is very clingy**

**What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? She considers her eyes is the best**

**What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? She considers her smile is the worst**

**How does the character think others perceive him/her: She thinks that everyone doesn't like her and talk bad about her**

**What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: She would like to change her personality**

**=========================================**

**Relationships with others**

**=========================================**

**Opinion of other people in general: She likes other people... but it depends on the person**

**Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? No she doesn't, she's very open about everything**

**Person character most hates: Jeon Jungkook**

**Best friend(s): Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun, Lee Jooheon, Lee Minhyuk, and Chae Hyungwon**

**Love interest(s): N/A... (whispers Yoo Kihyun)**

**Person's character goes to for advice: She goes to her youngest brother for advice and Kihyun**

**Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Her younger brother**

**Person character feels shy or awkward around: Yoo Kihyun**

**Person character openly admires: No one**

**Person character secretly admires: Yoo Kihyun**

**Most important person in the character's life before story starts: Her boyfriend Jeon Jungkook**

**After story starts: Yoo Kihyun**


	2. ᴋɪʜʏᴜɴ'ꜱ ᴘʀᴏꜰɪʟᴇ

## ᴋɪʜʏᴜɴ'ꜱ ᴘʀᴏꜰɪʟᴇ

**=========================================**

**Character Chart**

**=========================================**

**Character's full name: Yoo Kihyun**

**Character's nickname: Kiki, Babyshark, Hamster, Smol boy (*Cough* as in cute boy not making fun of his height *Cough*)**

**Birth date: November 22nd, 2001**

**=========================================**

**Physical appearance**

**=========================================**

**Age: 18**

**How old does he/she appear: 14**

**Weight: 139 lbs (63 kg)**

**Height: 5'9 (175 cm)**

**Body build: Fine built**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Glasses or contacts: Glasses and Contacts**

**Skin tone: Fair**

**Distinguishing marks: Moles around his face**

**Predominant features: Smile**

**Hair color: Faded Silver (Black Naturally)**

**Hairstyle: Short**

**Overall attractiveness: Attractive (HOT DAMN)**

**Physical disabilities: None**

**Usual fashion of dress: Whatever appeals to him**

**Jewelry or accessories: Earrings**

**=========================================**

**Personality**

**=========================================**

**Good personality traits: Funny, Sweet, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Honest, Confident**

**Bad personality traits: Nagging, Cowardly**

**Mood character is most often in: Happy Mood**

**Sense of humor: Has a good sense of humor**

**Character's greatest joy in life: Is when he met his best friend Judith**

**Character's greatest fear: Losing Judith**

**Why? Because he's always afraid that she will do something bad to herself**

**What single event would most throw this character's life into complete turmoil? Witnessing Judith die in front of him**

**Character is most at ease when: He's with his friends**

**Most ill at ease when: He's put on the spot to answer stuff**

**Enraged when: People are rude**

**Depressed or sad when: He's alone and has nobody to be with him**

**Priorities: Try to keep Judith from doing something bad**

**Life philosophy: "Most of us must learn to love people and use things rather than loving things and using people."**

**If granted one wish, it would be: To have his friends and everyone around him happy**

**Why? Because he doesn't like to see anyone upset and crying**

**Character's soft spot: When he sees Judith crying**

**Is this soft spot obvious to others? Oh totally!**

**Greatest strength: Is that he's very loyal and there for everyone**

**Greatest vulnerability or weakness: He's a coward and he leaves when things get tough**

**Biggest regret: Leaving his ex girlfriend alone, then she ended up killing herself**

**Minor regret: Not pushing himself in school**

**Biggest accomplishment: Getting into college**

**Minor accomplishment: Getting a 4.0 GPA**

**Past failures he/she would be embarrassed to have people know about: Getting a low mark on a test**

**Why? Because it would show that's not smart at all.**

**Character's darkest secret: He likes Judith**

**Does anyone else know? Im Changkyun**

**=========================================**

**Goals**

**=========================================**

**Drives and motivations: His family**

**Immediate goals: Gain muscles**

**Long term goals: Graduate with a 4.0**

**How the character plans to accomplish these goals: He will push himself**

**How other characters will be affected: They will be in awe of how he pushes himself to be good**

**=========================================**

**Past**

**=========================================**

**Hometown: Goyang-si, South Korea**

**Type of childhood: Strict Childhood**

**First memory: His mother dying**

**Most important childhood memory: Moving to Seoul**

**Why: Because he met his best friends and it is a fresh start**

**Childhood hero: His mother**

**Dream job: Chef**

**Education: Middle School Student**

**Religion: N/A**

**=========================================**

**Present**

**=========================================**

**Current location: Seoul, South Korea**

**Currently living with: His father and his brother**

**Religion: N/A**

**Education: High School Student**

**=========================================**

**Family**

**=========================================**

**Mother: Yoo Chaehee**

**Relationship with her: He had a great relationship with her, until she died**

**Father: Yoo Kihyuk**

**Relationship with him: A good relationship**

**Siblings: Yoo Jaehyuk (Age 20)**

**Relationship with them: Good but they fight a lot**

**=========================================**

**Favorites**

**=========================================**

**Color: Blue**

**Least favorite color: Pink**

**Music: Anything that appeals to him**

**Food: Chicken**

**Literature: Anything that appeals**

**Form of entertainment: Singing, dancing, cooking**

**Expressions: Smile**

**Mode of transportation: The school bus**

**Most prized possession: The bracelet Judith gave him**

**=========================================**

**Habits**

**=========================================**

**Hobbies: Singing, dancing, cooking, hanging out with friends**

**Plays a musical instrument? Guitar and Piano**

**Plays a sport? No**

**How he/she would spend a rainy day: Playing the guitar**

**Smokes: Used to**

**Drinks: Used to**

**Other drugs: N/A**

**What does he/she do too much of? He nags too much**

**What does he/she do too little of? He doesn't push himself that much**

**Extremely skilled at: Cooking**

**Extremely unskilled at: Sports (Some)**

**Nervous tics: Biting his lips**

**Usual body posture: Smiling**

**Mannerisms: Talks loudly**

**Peculiarities: He cleans a lot**

**=========================================**

**Traits**

**=========================================**

**Optimist or pessimist? Optimistic**

**Introvert or extrovert? Extroverted**

**Daredevil or cautious? Cautious**

**Logical or emotional? Emotional**

**Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? Methodical and Neat**

**Prefers working or relaxing? Working**

**Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Confident of himself**

**Animal lover? Yes, he likes dogs**

**=========================================**

**Self-perception**

**=========================================**

**How he/she feels about himself/herself: He is very confident in his looks**

**One word the character would use to describe self: Confident**

**One paragraph description of how the character would describe self: Very confident. Nags about the little things that are annoying. Neat freak, my god! A really good cook. A little bit of a coward. Has very good loyalty. Very smart.**

**What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? He's very loyal and sweet**

**What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? He's very nagging**

**What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? His smile is what he considers is the best**

**What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? His height is what he considers the worst**

**How does the character think others perceive him/her: He thinks everyone likes him**

**What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: He would like to change his cowardly persona**

**=========================================**

**Relationships with others**

**=========================================**

**Opinion of other people in general: He likes other people... sometimes**

**Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? He hides his true opinions and emotions... sometimes**

**Person character most hates: Judith's ex boyfriend Jeon Jungkook**

**Best friend(s): Judith Lee Evans, Im Changkyun, Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon, and Chae Hyungwon**

**Love interest(s): Was Raelee Harper**

**Person's character goes to for advice: He goes to Changkyun**

**Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Judith**

**Person character feels shy or awkward around: Judith**

**Person character openly admires: Judith**

**Person character secretly admires: No one**

**Most important person in the character's life before story starts: Raelee Harper**

**After story starts: Judith Lee Evans**


	3. ᴘʟᴀʏʟɪꜱᴛ

## ᴘʟᴀʏʟɪꜱᴛ

***Playlist***

**1: Broken Arrows: Daughtry**

**"And every little word I say keeps getting twisted."**

**2: Get Me Through: Daughtry**

**"Can't make out all the letters. But I know it's getting better now. The writings on the wall."**

**3: Still Learning: Halsey**

**"The same mistakes on and on. To all my friends I'm sorry for."**

**4: Without Me: Halsey**

**"I said I'd catch you if you fall. And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all."**

**5: Find You: Monsta X**

**"Like a miracle, I'll find you."**

**6: Mirror: Monsta X**

**"I hate myself when I look through to the mirror.**

**7: Magnetic: Monsta X**

**"There's a power pullin me back to you."**

**8: Someone's Someone: Monsta X**

**"Reasons are for people, you're meant to lose."**

**9: Love U: Monsta X**

**"I know, I know you wanna hear me say, that I, I want you. I, I want you."**

**10: Middle Of The Night: Monsta X**

**"Cause I can't lose everything I know. I hate sleeping alone."**

**11: Levanter (ENGLISH VER): Stray Kids**

**"Afraid to let you go, but in my heart I know. Got to move on. I think it′s time."**

**12: My Side: Stray Kids**

**"Too many days I was up all night painfully."**

**13: Unfair Love: Monsta X**

**"You keep saying weird things making a person go crazy."**

**14: From Zero: Monsta X**

**"Come back to me."**

**15: Need U: Monsta X**

**"I need you."**

**16: Destroyer: Monsta X** **  
**

**"We'll meet again, any time."**


	4. ①

**①**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**Sigh… things are really slow today. I mean, school has been going by so slow today. It’s Friday! It’s supposed to go by fast. Ugh, I hate school. I’m not really good at it. I never was. Going to school in Atlanta was difficult, but going to school here, is just giving me headaches. I hate it. The only thing I like I about school, is the sports… because I’m very athletic. I play volleyball and tennis, and I also do some dancing. I really know what I’m going to be after high school, and that’s a dancer. I look over to see my best friend Yoo Kihyun, just listening intently to this stupid lecture, that I thought was so pointless, because are we really going to use this later in our lives? No! We’re not. I mean, I don’t blame Kihyun for listening to this, because he grew up in a conservative household, where he had to get good grades. But, when he was in Freshman year he used to smoke and drink… and I was really shocked by that. As someone as nerdy as him, smoking and drinking… it made me laugh. But he stopped doing that stuff in Sophomore year. But, I actually started smoking and drinking recently - but I don’t do it as much - I do it once in a while. Kihyun, is a very sweet person, he cares for you, sometimes he’s very nagging, to the point where it’s annoying, but I still love him for it. I met, Kihyun the summer before Freshman year and he had this long hair, and it was so tragic, I cut it, and I told him to keep it short, which he’s been doing for the four years, I’ve known him. Kihyun, has dyed his hair numerous of colors, but this recent one is like this faded silver, and I just think he looks so beautiful… ugh I need to stop. I’ve had the biggest crush on Kihyun ever since Freshman year, but as a way to get over it, I dated this guy named Jeon Jungkook, but he broke up with me like 6 months into our relationship because he didn’t like how “clingy” I was. Which is true, I’m pretty clingy. I can’t really help it. I grew up without a mother, and I didn’t want to cling to my dad or my sister. I guess I didn’t get that motherly love as a child. My mother left when I was two years old, only a month after my younger brother Minho was born. She walked out because she couldn’t handle it. I find that just cowardly. I despise her. I sighed softly, as I turn my head back to the teacher who was giving the lecture, and I felt myself getting more bored as each second passed… I really want to go home now. “Right, Miss Lee?” The teacher asked looking at me, and I look up confused… what the hell did he just say?**

**“What?” I ask, and that cause people to laugh a little**

**“Not paying attention, I see.” He says and I sighed softly “Pay attention, before I give you detention for not paying attention.” He continued and I nodded, and I groaned, putting my head on the desk and I raised it again, and sighed**

**“Don’t worry, Judith, I’ll lend you my notes.” Kihyun whispered to me, and I felt redness go up to my cheeks… I really need to stop!**

**❣❣❣**

**I walk down the school hall, fidgeting with my locket, that Kihyun got me - it’s a thing I do, without even realizing I do it. It’s not because I’m nervous or anything, it’s just the thing I do when dozed off. But the thing I do I when I’m nervous is cracking my knuckles. I then hear my phone go off, and I pull it out of my back pocket and I saw it was text from low and behold, Kihyun**

**‘Smolboy♡’: Hey, Jude, are we still on for tonight?’**

**‘Jude: Of course.’**

**I always feel happy hanging out with Kihyun. I get to be clingy around with Kihyun, without him thinking it’s annoying. That’s what I love about him. I love how he’s so funny, confident, honest, weird, and how sweet he is. I also love how nagging he is, and how he is a neat freak. I don’t know. He’s just the perfect person to be around and to be friends with. As I was walking, I feel myself bumping into someone… shit!**

**“Watch it!” The person exclaimed… great. I just had to bump into Jungkook**

**“S-sorry.” I stutter, feeling tears well up in my eyes… this is another thing about me, I’m super over emotional as I am clingy… god kill me now!**

**“Jeez, Judith, can you not watch we’re you’re going. Instead of thinking about a boy who’s never gonna want you, you should just thinking about the real world.” Jungkook snapped pushing me in the forehead and I feel tears just roll down my face**

**“Jungkook, enough.” I hear a familiar voice say and I turn around to see my school counselor, Hoseok or as he goes by Wonho, standing there**

**“Whatever, just telling this thing the truth.” Jungkook says pushing me back as he walked away and I sigh shakily and I look over at Wonho and I wiped away my tears**

**“Thank you, Wonho.” I say in a small voice and he sighed**

**“Do you want to have another session?” He asked me, and I shook my head. I go to Wonho whenever I feel really bad about myself, and I tell him the stuff, that I can’t tell Kihyun, because when I talk to Kihyun about stuff, people find out about it, and I know that he doesn’t tell anyone, but talking with Wonho in a closed room, nothing gets out, and nobody gets to bully**

**“No, I’m fine.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Well, if you ever want to talk - you know where to find me.” Wonho told me and he patted me on the shoulder as he walked away, and I sighed softly, as I wiped away the extra tears. I need to get to Kihyun.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!!**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, just wanted to introduce you guys to Judith and stuff haha!!**

**Alright, this story will involve: angst, fluff, depression, and car accidents… you’re used to this already haha**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. ②

**②**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**I put some chewing gum in my mouth, as I make my way over to my locker, with of course Minho following me, “Judith, I need your advice.” Minho whined and I groaned and I looked over at him and blew a bubble in his face**

**“There’s your advice.” I tell him sarcastically and he sighed softly**

**“You’re rude.” Minho told me and walked off and I rolled my eyes**

**“It’s called my period.” I mutter and I turned around and I opened my locker, grabbed a few books, and I closed the locker to be faced with someone**

**“Hi.” The person grinned and I sighed**

**“Mark, what do you want?” I ask as I walk away from him and he looked fake offended**

**“Is that anyway to speak to your cousin?” He asked me and I sighed annoyed**

**“I wish I wasn’t related to you.” I tell him**

**“That makes two of us.” He says and I rolled my eyes, “Oh, good you’re not smoking cigarettes today.” Mark noticed and I looked at him**

**“I only do that when I’m stressed, and you’re about to make me do it.” I snap and he looked at me**

**“No wonder you got wrinkles and grey hair.” Mark commented and I turn around and smack him in the head**

**“I hate you.” I muttered and he smiled and wrapped his arm around me**

**“I love you too.” Mark says and I sighed and I then see Kihyun and I smiled softly and I looked over at Mark and I pushed him off me**

**“Will you go away now?” I ask him and he was confused then he saw Kihyun walking over to us and he then got the gist**

**“Ahh, yeah, okay, I’ll see you later.” Mark says and I nodded and he then skipped off and I shook my head**

**“Weird child.” I mumble to myself and I see Kihyun and I smile and I walked over to him**

**“Did I just see Mark?” Kihyun asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, he’s being annoying… as usual.” I say to him and he smiled**

**“I think your family is funny.” Kihyun says and I scoffed and I shook my head**

**“Alright, whatever you say.” I tell him and he snickered**

**“Alright, I gotta go, see ya in class.” Kihyun says ruffling my hair, and he walked away from me and I smiled softly, while I had redness going up to my cheeks and I sighed as I watched him walk away… ugh why do I have to like him?**

**❣❣❣**

**I was sitting in my history class, just writing some random stuff down, while I didn’t pay attention to what the teacher was saying, “Miss, Lee, anything you want to say?” The teacher asked and I looked up and I was just so confused, and put on the spot**

**“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you said.” I apologized and he sighed**

**“I told you that I would give you detention, if you weren’t paying attention.” He told me and I sighed and then Kihyun raised his hand and the teacher looked at him**

**“I don’t think that’s fair, Judith, was writing stuff down.” Kihyun says and I smile softly, as he stood up for me**

**“Oh you wanna smart off to me, huh Kihyun? Fine, you have detention too, you’ll both be cleaning the classroom after school today.” The teacher told Kihyun and he widened his eyes, and my mouth went open, in shock because Kihyun has never got detention before. Oh jeez, I really hope he doesn’t hate me.**

**❣❣❣**

**“Judith, Judith, Judith!” I hear Minho yelling my name and I sighed, ‘What now?’ I thought. I turned around to see the bouncy figure of my little brother “I need your advice.” He told me and I sighed, well might as well**

**“What?” I ask him**

**“So, I was planning on confessing to Jisung, but I don’t know how to do it.” Minho says and I sighed and leaned against my locker**

**“Well, how about you just talk to him after school, maybe behind the school, and you just confess to him, and tell me what happens, because I’m going to have to clean the classroom after school today.” I say to him and he furrowed his eyebrows**

**“Mr. Davis again?” Minho asked and I nodded sadly**

**“Yeah, but Kihyun got detention as well, and he hasn’t talked to me since that class.” I told him and he grimaced “I just hope he’s not mad at me.” I continued and I sighed, I really hope Kihyun is not mad at me, because I wouldn’t be able to take that from him.**

**❣❣❣**

**I walked into the class for detention, and I saw Kihyun was waiting for me… oh great, I’m late, he’s going to nag me. “You’re late, Judith.” Kihyun snapped and I was taken aback, Kihyun never addresses me by ‘Judith’, it’s always ‘Jude’.**

**“Sorry, my last class was at the other end of the school, not like you knew that or anything.” I said to him and he rolled his eyes, and he threw me a rag, and luckily I caught it, and I put that on the desk, and I grabbed the mop that was leaning against the wall.**

**“You know my dad is going to be pissed, knowing I got detention.” Kihyun grumbles and I rolled my eyes**

**“It’s your fault, for smarting off to Mr. Davis.” I say to him as I began to mop the floor and he scoffed**

**“No, it’s your fault, for not paying attention in class.” Kihyun scoffed and I looked over at him**

**“Why are you getting so pissy with me, you’re the one who put yourself in this position.” I tell him**

**“You’re the one, who doesn’t know how to pay attention in class.” Kihyun says while he aggressively wiped the window and I rolled my eyes**

**“Wowww, you really had to go there did you?” I ask as I feel myself grow more and more pissed at the second**

**“Judith, I’m sick and tired on having to stand up for you from the teachers, because you’re too stupid enough to not get a 4.0”. Kihyun says and I was taken aback**

**“Oh just because you’re ‘Mr. Oh so perfect with the fucking 4.0 GPA’, means you get to belittle me and look down on me?” I asked him while my voice was getting louder by the second and he didn’t answer me and I scoffed, trying to keep the tears in my eyes “I’m going to find Minho, I was supposed to talk to him after school anyway.” I say and Kihyun looked over at me**

**“You’re supposed to stay here for the two hours!” Kihyun exclaimed, and I glared at him**

**“I don’t give a fuck.” I say as I dropped the mop handle, having land on the ground with a loud bang, from how hard I dropped it. I grabbed my bag, and I stomp away from him and out of the classroom, because if I was in there any longer, I would’ve thrown a punch at him.**

**❣❣❣**

**I made my way behind the school knowing Minho would be there, but when I got there, I just saw Minho sitting on the sidewalk looking all sad. “Min, what’s wrong?” I ask him and he looked up at me and sighed**

**“He doesn’t feel the same way.” Minho told me with a pout and I was shocked**

**“Oh, Minho, I’m sorry.” I say and he shook his head**

**“Nah, it’s fine.” Minho says with a small smile, but I know that smile is fake. I sat down next to my brother and I saw his demeanor getting weaker and I wrapped my arms around his arms, and I saw the two tears roll down his face, and it was over for him. I placed my chin on his shoulder, and I held on to him tightly. My baby brother deserves all the love in the world. He has a kind heart. I don’t know why Han Jisung would ever reject him.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!**

**Alright, I know I’m 10,000 years late on this but haaa sorry**

**Alright that whole Judith and Kihyun argument, and the Minho being rejected, I came up with those last week while I was taking a shower haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. ③

**③**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**“He said that?” Mark asked me as I was just laying on the ground, looking up at the sky.**

**“Yep.” I reply**

**“Where is he? I wanna kill that hamster looking motherfucker.” Mark exclaimed, and I laugh**

**“Just leave it alone, Mark, he probably already calmed down from the little tantrum.” I tell Mark, and he pouts**

**“Man, I was ready to beat that little short bitch up.” Mark sighed, and I laughed**

**“Mark, you and Kihyun are the same height.” I tell him, and he glared at me**

**“Are you making fun of me?” Mark asked, and I rolled my eyes**

**“Idiot.” I mutter**

**“Bigger idiot.” Mark muttered back, and I rolled my eyes again**

**“Why don’t you go hang out with Haechan, or are you just gonna keep bothering me?” I ask, and as soon as I mention, Haechan’s name, he jumped up from the grass**

**“I’m going to go see my sunshine, bye, Judy!” Mark yelled and ran off, and I shook my head**

**“Weird child.” I mumble**

**❣❣❣**

**I had my earbuds in, and I was walking, and I see Jooheon and Minhyuk skipping towards me, and I was really confused on what they were doing “Uh yes?” I ask and they were just very happy, and it makes me wonder if they had a lot of sugar this early morning, I really hope not. They are so much, even without sugar.**

**“We just haven’t seen you in a while, how are you?” Minhyuk asked me and I sighed**

**“I’ve had better days.” I reply**

**“How’s Minho and Mark?” Jooheon asked**

**“They’re both good - listen guys I need to go to my class.” I say and they both nodded in understanding, and they let me go past them, and I was going over to my class.**

**❣❣❣**

**I saw Kihyun and I saw he was talking to this girl, and I feel my heart just crack a little bit. Kihyun, looks more happy talking to that girl - who I don’t even know the name of - better than me. Kihyun looked over at me, and his big smile turned into an angry look, and he walked over to me ‘Oh boy, here we go.” I thought “Do you have any idea what you just got me into?” He asked so mad, and I was really confused on what he had meant.**

**“What the hell are you talking about?” I ask**

**“Detention! You left early and I got more detention!” Kihyun yelled, and that had a few onlookers attention**

**“Not my problem.” I say, and I was gonna walk away, until Kihyun had grabbed onto my arm, and pulled me back**

**“No it is your problem, because of you, I get into more trouble, and my parents are furious with me!” Kihyun screamed in my face**

**“That is not my fault.” I say softly**

**“Oh my god! You’re so stupid Judith, when are you gonna realize that everything is your fault?! Hell, I have to stand up for you every second of every day, and I’m done!” Kihyun yelled, and I felt my eyes water up, my greatest fear is coming true . . . Kihyun leaving me. Kihyun walks away from me, as I just feel the tears leak out of my eyes. I felt an arm go around me, and I saw it was Mark, through my blurry vision. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have too, he just pulled me into a hug *A/N: FIND YOU IS NOT A GOOD MOOD*, and me being much shorter than him, I fit perfectly in his arms.**

**“Hey, Mark, you wanna walk to - hey what’s wrong with Judy?” I hear Haechan’s sunny voice ask and we both didn’t say anything. “Was it Kihyun?” He asked, and hearing Kihyun’s name, I began sobbing “Ah! I - I didn’t mean to make her cry! Should I get Doyoung and Jaehyun?” Haechan frantically exclaims, Doyoung and Jaehyun are like my emotional teddy bears, they’ve been dealing with my crybaby ass since middle school.**

**“Please do.” I say through broken cries**

**“Should we go to our usual spots? I mean, I could get the others.” Haechan asked and I gave him a shaky thumbs up, “Alrighty. Uh Mark, will you take her the spot?” Haechan asked Mark**

**“Of course.” Mark says and Mark began to lead me to our usual spots where we go when we want to skip class or when I’m not in a good mood.**

**❣❣❣**

**“Alrighty, what is going on?” Johnny asked as the 9 boys sat down next to me and Mark.**

**“Well, it’s a long story.” I say**

**“We got a lot of time.” Winwin says and I sighed and I began to explain what had actually happened**

**“Alright, well as you know that Kihyun has been my best friend since middle school, and you should probably know I got the hugest crush on him - don’t ask me why I just do - anyway, you all know that I’m not very good at school stuff, so a couple of days ago, I was caught not paying attention by Mr. Davis, but I was actually writing stuff down, I think he just doesn’t like me . . . anyway not the point, so Kihyun had stood up for me and him got detention that day. So I had shown up, and he began to get all pissy with me, basically calling me stupid, so I left detention early, to go to my brother Minho, because he was planning on confessing to his crush - oh and remind me to beat up Han Jisung - but he got rejected, and I had comforted him the whole day, and just like 5 minutes ago, Kihyun got all mad with me, because he had gotten more detention, and his parents were mad with him, and he basically told me he wasn’t going to be my friend anymore, because I can’t stick up for myself . . . one of my greatest fear is losing Kihyun, and that fear just came true.” I explained and I began to cry again, and Jaehyun and Doyoung put their arms around me.**

**“We can beat him up for you.” Yuta says and I chuckled through my tears, and I look up at him and I shook my head**

**“Nah, it’s no use.” I tell him sadly and Jaehyun and Doyoung wiped the tears from my face, and I sighed**

**“If you need anything, let us know, and we’ll be there for you.” Taeil told me and I smiled and nodded**

**“Of course.” I whisper**

**“Now, if you want to have a bunch of food, tell me so I can get all your favorites.” Jungwoo commented and I snickered and nodded, Jungwoo and his food addiction is the reason why I love him so much. I’m always glad I can count on these guys. Having known them since middle school, and when Mark moved here from Canada, I felt like these guys were my real family than the actual family I have. I’m just so grateful for them.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!**

**And we have introduced NCT 127!!**

**Hmm I really want to bring in Dream and WayV . . . but there is a Jisung in NCT Dream and a Jisung in SKZ sooooo that would be confusing, but maybe I’ll add them in hmmm alrighty!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. ④

**④**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**I heard my alarm go off, and I groaned softly ‘Oh god, kill me now!!’ I thought. I turned my alarm off, and I saw the time said ‘6:30 A.M.’ I sighed, “A new day.” I muttered sadly, and I got out of my bed, and I grabbed some clothes to wear to school, and I got ready for my shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and all I saw was disappointment. God, how could I let all of this happen? I saw how my eyes were all puffy and red, with the disgusting eyebags, and I saw how my blonde hair was fading back into my natural hair, which was brown. “It’s gonna be okay, Judith, it’s going to be okay.” I reassure myself**

**❣❣❣**

**I was walking to school, with Minho trailing behind me, as I finally got him to get out of bed. After Jisung had rejected him, he didn’t want to get out of bed, and I felt bad for him, because I know what it’s like to be sad because of the one you love . . . I know that wayyyyy too well. I turned my head to another side of the sidewalk, and I saw that Kihyun was walking with Changkyun, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon. Kihyun, turned his head, and he saw I was looking at him, but I turned my head back to where I was looking, and I picked up the pace of my walking, which caught the attention of Minho “H-hey, Jude, wait up!” Minho exclaimed, but I just kept walking as fast as I could, hoping that Minho would catch up with me . . . I hope he will. I kept a blank look on my face, as I kept walking without even looking back at Kihyun. I don’t want him to know that this is hurting me, I want to show him that I don’t care - since he doesn’t seem to care about me.**

**❣❣❣**

**_Kihyun’s P.O.V_ **

**_“Jeez, Kihyun, what’s wrong with Judith, she looks pissed off. What did you do to her?” Changkyun asked me and I looked over at him offended_ **

**_“What do you mean by that?” I ask him_ **

**_“Well, I heard from Mark, that you had hurt her feelings and made her cry.” Changkyun told me, and Jooheon had agreed with him_ **

**_“Yeah, and when me and Minhyuk had talked with her yesterday, she looked very sad, and she didn’t have a long and happy conversation with us, like she usually does.” Jooheon replied and I shrugged_ **

**_“Whatever, it’s not my problem anymore.” I blankly said and they looked at me with this look I couldn’t understand . . . what’s wrong with them?_ **

**❣❣❣**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**“My precious, little cousin is here!” Mark screamed as he picked me off the ground and I groaned but laughed, Mark is so embarrassing, but it’s why I love him . . . and hate him at the same time!**

**“Put me down!” I yell and he puts me down and I scoff “What do you mean by little, just because I’m 5’3? Or, is it because I was born 3 days after you?” I ask**

**“Uhhh both?” Mark says awkwardly and I rolled my eyes**

**“Alright.” I say with a laugh**

**“Sooo, what are we going to do this weekend?” Mark asked me and I sighed and shrugged**

**“Probably eat my heartbreak away.” I say to him and he rolled his eyes, and I laughed, “I don’t know, probably just spend the day with Ki -” I say but I stopped myself from saying Kihyun’s name**

**“Judith, maybe you should just hang out with me and Haechan.” Mark suggested and I looked over at him**

**“I’m not being a third wheel.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“We’re going to the arcade tomorrow, and maybe we’ll meet the others, who knows.” Mark says and I nodded**

**“I’ll think about it, Mark.” I say and he smiled**

**“Alright.” Mark told me and he ruffled my hair, and I groaned and he laughed as I tried to hit him, and he ran away from me**

**“I hate him.” I muttered**

**❣❣❣**

**I was walking through the halls, during lunch time, as I was walking over to my locker, so I can get my books for the next class, but I was stopped by this boy who looked like he got beat up to all hell “Oh my god, are you alright?” I ask as I walked over to him and he looked at me and sighed**

**“Yeah, I’m fine.” He told me and I shook my head**

**“No, you need to see the doctor.” I say to him and he shook his head**

**“I swear. I’m fine.” He says and he tried to stand up but he couldn’t and I sighed softly**

**“You can barely stand, c’mon, I’ll help you.” I said to him and I held out my hand for him to take and he grabbed it and I pulled him up and he held onto my shoulder “What’s your name? I’m Judith.” I ask and I introduced myself to him, as I was walking to the nurses office, as my books can wait, this kid needs to see the nurse**

**“Renjun.” He replied and I nodded**

**“Who did this to you, Renjun?” I asked him and he sighed**

**“Jeno, and his fucking boyfriend, Jaemin.” He swore and I look over at him**

**“Those two? I didn’t know they would do that.” I say**

**“Yeah, they bully me, because I’m from China and my Korean is not good.” Renjun told me and I sighed softly**

**“I’m not from Korea either, I’m from Atlanta.” I say and he looked at me**

**“But your Korean is better than mine.” Renjun commented and I sighed**

**“Well, because I’m Korean.” I tell him and I saw the nurse’s office, and I walk in, to see Shownu just reading a book, and I knocked on the door and he looked up**

**“Oh, Renjun again?” Shownu asked and I look over at Renjun**

**“Again?” I ask him and Renjun nodded softly, “How long have they been doing this?” I ask him softly**

**“Since the school year started.” Renjun mumbled**

**“Renjun, is a regular here, he usually walks over here on his own, or Chenle and his boyfriend Jisung brings him over here.” Shown explained and I was confused . . . Jisung?**

**“Wait, Jisung, like Han Jisung?” I ask and Shownu shook his head**

**“Park Jisung, he’s a couple of grades below you, I think he’s like a Freshman with his boyfriend Chenle.” Shownu told me and I nodded**

**“He’s also really tall, like 6’0 I think.” Renjun commented and I widened my eyes**

**“Wow.” I muttered and then I hear the bell ring signalling that lunch is over and it’s time to go to class, and I sighed**

**“Alright, I can take it from here, Judith, you need to get to class, so you’re not late.” Shownu told me and I nodded**

**“Alright, I’ll see you later Shownu, and I’ll see around Renjun.” I say as I took my arms off of him and Renjun nodded slightly and I walked out of the nurses’ office, and I had to run to get my books, and my locker was like on the other side of this hall and my class was on the other side of the school . . . it’s a good thing I can run fast.**

**❣❣❣**

**I made it to my class on time . . . surprisingly, and I immediately regretted it, because when I walked into the classroom, I saw Kihyun was talking with the girl from yesterday, and he was smiling - smiling wide . . . god kill me now! “Judith!” I heard someone yell my name . . . very loud if I might add and that caught everyone’s attention, even Kihyun’s. I looked at the culprit and I saw it was the annoying orange himself, Yangyang. He had this big smile on his face and he was waving me over and I sighed, and I walked over to him and I sat down next to him**

**“You couldn’t yell any louder?” I ask him in a harsh whisper and he looked down at his notebook**

**“Sorry.” Yangyang apologized and I sighed and shook my head**

**“It doesn’t matter, everyone knows my name here.” I say and he sighed softly**

**“Don’t be so down, turn your frown upside down.” Yangyang told me in a rhyme, and he was trying to push the corners of my mouth up and I slap his hands away and that caused him to laugh and I laugh softly**

**“You’re so weird, Yangyang!” I exclaimed and he smiled softly**

**“I know you are, but what am I?” He asked**

**“Weird.” I flat out said and he laughed and that caused me to laugh as well**

**_Kihyun’s P.O.V_ **

**_“Do you think they would make a cute couple?” Jina asked me, and I looked over at her with confusion, as to who she was talking about_ **

**_“Who?” I ask her_ **

**_“Judith and Yangyang. They look cute together.” Jina told me and I looked over at Judith and Yangyang and I saw how happy she looked and how she was laughing so freely, when she would usually just cover her mouth when she laughed. But, what shocked me the most is that she was holding on to the locket, that I got her for her birthday, god knows when. She fidgets with the locket, at random moments, I find it just very weird . . . but cute at the same time. I’m surprised she’s still wearing it. “Kihyun, are you okay?” Jina asked me as she was snapping her fingers in my face and I look over at her_ **

**_“What?” I ask_ **

**_“You spaced out for a second for a second there. Are you okay?” She asked me and I nodded_ **

**_“Y-yeah.” I stutter as I looked over at Judith and Yangyang as they were now having a casual conversation - wait what the hell am I doing? I’m the one who ended our friendship, I shouldn’t be staring at her! I saw the teacher walk in the classroom, and I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the class had started._ **

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Jeno, Jaemin, Shownu, Hyungwon, Changkyun and Yangyang have been introduced!!! Alright, so I decided I was going to have Jisung from NCT Dream in this story because, why not haha!!**

**Alright, I was thinking that Judith will have a love interest other than Kihyun in this story and it will shock you!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. ⑤

**⑤**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**“Oooh, you met someone?” Haechan asked me as he wiggled his eyebrows and I shove him softly and he laughed**

**“I don’t get what the big deal is.” I say as I took a sip from the soda I had, with my straw**

**“Umm, you met a guy, a cute guy, might I add.” Haechan says and I widened my eyes**

**“I never said he was cute!” I exclaimed and he snickered**

**“You were thinking it.” Haechan told me and I scoffed and I shook my head**

**“What was his name?” Taeyong asked me and I sighed softly**

**“His name is Renjun.” I reply**

**“The transfer student?” Winwin asked me and I sighed and shrugged**

**“Yeah, I guess.” I say to him, “He also got beat up by Jeno and Jaemin.” I brought up and they widened their eyes**

**“Jeez, what did he ever do to them?” Johnny asked and I shook my head**

**“Nothing, it’s just because his Korean isn’t good and he’s Chinese.” I told him and I looked down at the ground**

**“That’s horrible.” Mark says and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say softly, Renjun is such a nice person, from what I saw, and he shouldn’t get beat up because he doesn’t know something that’s so foreign and new to him, I just think it’s unfair.**

**❣❣❣**

**I wish the weekend lasted longer. I wanted to spend more time with Mark and the others, it’s just ughhh, I was feeling actually happy knowing that Kihyun wasn’t on my mind the whole two days! Now I have to go back to the place where everything comes tumbling down on me. I walked over to my locker, and I opened it and all of a sudden I hear this dolphin like screech and I was really confused on what the hell that was, I looked over to see this really tall boy, who just had a face of a baby, carrying this other boy, on his back “Jesus, Chenle, I think you made me go deaf!” The boy yelled and I was shocked by how deep his voice was**

**“Sorry, Jisung, it’s just I don’t want to fall.” The boy - named as Chenle, told the taller boy, known as Jisung, so this is Chenle and Jisung . . . hmm they’re kinda cute. I pulled my books out of my locker, and I closed it, and I was shocked to see Renjun in front of my locker. I was so shocked that I jump back, and he did the same thing as well**

**“S-sorry.” Renjun apologized and I grabbed onto my chest, trying to catch my breath and I shook my head**

**“N-no, it’s okay, it’s just you scared me.” I say to him and he smiled softly**

**“Um, would it be okay if I ate lunch with you and your friends?” Renjun asked me and I smiled and nodded**

**“Yeah, sure, my friends are super nice - loud and obnoxious, but nice.” I said to him and he laughed softly and nodded, and then the bell rang making both of us groan “What is your class before lunch?” I ask him**

**“Umm, History.” Renjun says**

**“With Mr. Davis?” I ask him and he nods and I shudder**

**“Yeah, I know which class that is. I’ll see you there.” I told him and he nodded and we parted ways as I started to go to my first class . . . which was Mr. Davis - fucking prick!**

**❣❣❣**

**I was walking over to Mr. Davis’ class again, as I was gonna meet up with Renjun for lunch, and as I was walking slowly, so I don’t bump into anybody, I saw Kihyun walking with this girl - who I now know the name is Jina - and he looked over at me, and he winked at me and smirked and I feel my heart just drop down to my stomach, suddenly. I can’t believe he did that. What an asshole. Playing with my feelings like that . . . ughhh!! I hate him so much, but I can’t help but love him either. “You okay, Judith?” I hear Renjun’s soft voice ask and that made me jump out of my thoughts**

**“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said to him and I smiled softly “Should we go?” I ask and he nodded and I nod as well, and we began to make our way over to the cafeteria.**

**❣❣❣**

**“Renjun, was cute, Judith, you weren’t lying.” Johnny says and I look over at him**

**“I never said shit!” I exclaimed and he laughed and ruffled my hair “But, he seems like the type of person, who wouldn’t - y’know leave you in the dust.” I continued**

**“Yeah, he seemed pretty shy, but he was very talkative with you.” Doyoung says**

**“Aww, Judith, has got a boyfriend~~” Jungwoo sang and picked me off the ground**

**“Put me down!” I yelled and that caused the rest of the boys to laugh, and Jungwoo put me down and I huffed “Ah! I hate you guys!” I exclaimed and Johnny and Jaehyun put their arms around me, and I felt so small next to them**

**“We love you too.” They both said and I rolled my eyes**

**_Kihyun’s P.O.V_ **

**_“Judith’s got a boyfriend~~” I heard someone singing and I was confused and I turned my head, to see this guy picking Judith off the ground and holding her by her stomach. I never realized Judith had this many friends, I mean all of her friends had left her alone when she was in middle school, but I’ve been her friend since Freshman year, but I never heard her mention these friends . . . wait am I getting jealous? I shouldn’t even be getting jealous, me and her are not even friends anymore! Ugh!_ **

**_“Someone is jealous~~” I hear Changkyun say and I look over at him and I shook my head_ **

**_“I am not jealous, in fact I could give two shits on who she hangs out with, me and her aren’t friends anymore.” I say and Changkyun sighs_ **

**_“I guess that makes two of us.” Changkyun says and I was confused_ **

**_“What are you talking about?” I ask him_ **

**_“You tore this friendship into pieces, Judith is an amazing person, and you just let your fucking ego get the best of you, so what she doesn’t have the perfect grades, so what she doesn’t have a 4.0 GPA, so what she doesn’t do the best in school, she has the biggest heart, and she is the sweetest person, and the best friend anyone could ask for, and you took that for granted.” Changkyun told me and he walked off and I was just really shocked ‘What the hell was that?!’ I thought_ **

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!**

**Kihyun finna get his shit together or I’m gonna whoop that ass!! Haha!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. ⑥

**⑥**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**“Judith, should I try again with Jisung?” Minho asked me as he took a bite of his apple as we were walking to school, and I look over at him, with this look of shock**

**“Why would you want to be rejected again?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“Look, I know that you gave up on your crush on Kihyun, for the new transfer kid, but I can’t just give up that easily.” Minho says to me and I sighed, he’s right. I hate it when he’s right. He’s younger than me, he should be wrong.**

**“Y’know, Dad, has been asking when you were ever going to get a girlfriend, you gotta tell him you’re gay, Minho.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“I know, but he’s just very homophobic, why did you and Amiee have to be normal?” Minho asked me and I scoffed and I stopped him, by putting my hands on his shoulder**

**“Excuse me, just because you’re gay, doesn’t make you less normal, that is normal for you.” I tell him and he sighed, and nodded**

**“Thanks for trying to cheer me up.” Minho told me and I rolled my eyes**

**“You’re so stubborn.” I muttered**

**“I know.” Minho told me with a sarcastic smile and I chuckled and shook my head**

**“Come on, let’s go.” I told him and he nodded and we continued to walk to school.**

**❣❣❣**

**I was walking with my earbuds in, and I literally saw a disease walk past me - no not Kihyun - but Jungkook. I saw he had this look of disgust on his face, and I rolled my eyes, I think that look should be about himself, not me - heh sorry not sorry. I open my locker and pull my books out of it, and I sighed “Hey uh, Judith?” I hear a voice say and I turn around to see Han Jisung right in front of me and I sighed annoyed**

**“What?” I ask him, not really wanting to talk to him**

**“Can we talk?” Jisung asked me and I sighed**

**“What do you want to talk about?” I ask as I started walking, and he started walking after me**

**“Umm, I know you’re mad, about what happened with me and Minho -” Jisung says but I had cut him off**

**“I’m not mad, I’m pissed. You broke my little brother’s heart.” I say to him and he sighed softly**

**“I realize that now. How do I talk to him?” Jisung asked me and I look over at him**

**“You wanna be with him?” I ask him**

**“I wanna try.” Jisung told me and I sighed and I shook my head**

**“Minho, usually sits outside during lunch, under the blossom tree, you’ll find him there.” I said to him and he nodded and I walked away from him, I tried so hard trying to protect Minho from the bad shit, but sometimes, I can’t do it, like this, I can’t. Minho, loves Jisung a lot, and I can’t keep him away from him.**

**❣❣❣**

**“Kun, c’mon, why you gotta do that?” I hear a voice whine and I laugh and shake my head, knowing that Ten is annoying Kun again. That’s Ten’s specialty, annoying the hell out of Kun. That’s also Yangyang’s specialty - except Yangyang does it to Ten, instead of doing it to Kun.**

**“Ten, do you have to annoy him every minute of every day?” I ask him**

**“Yes.” Ten replied and I scoffed out a laugh**

**“He can’t go a day without annoying him, y’know that.” Xiaojun told me and I nodded**

**“Speaking of annoying, can you take Yangyang with you after lunch?” Hendery asked me and Yangyang looked at him with a glare and I laughed a little**

**“We have the same class, so I’ll walk with him.” I say and Hendery cheered and Yangyang rolled his eyes**

**“Y’all ugly.” Yangyang says and stood up and walked off, with sass and I chuckled**

**“Sassy.” Ten says and I nodded**

**“Kun, you want me to take him off your back?” I ask**

**“Yes please.” Kun begged and I laughed**

**“Ten, Johnny, has been looking for you.” I say and Ten’s eyes lit up and he then ran off and I rolled my eyes and laughed “You’re welcome.” I say to Kun and he nodded and smiled and I walked off**

**❣❣❣**

**I walk inside my last class of the day, and I saw Kihyun sitting in his desk, at the front, and he was writing something, and he looked like he was in thought as he was shaking his pen up and down and he looked cute while he was doing it - ugh, why do I have to like him?! I made my way over to my desk, passing him, and I felt a hand grab mine, and I looked over at who grabbed my hand and it was Kihyun. He didn’t look at me, he didn’t say anything, he just held on to my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smile softly, but then realize what he did. I sighed softly, and I grabbed his hand and I pulled it out of mine, and I walked over to my seat, and I sat down, and Winwin sat there with a shocked look on his face “What?” I ask him and he shook his head**

**“I never seen something so cringe.” Winwin commented and I rolled my eyes and he smiled**

**“You’re lucky, you’re cute.” I say**

**“Yeah, but you’re cuter~~” Winwin says and he pushed my cheeks together and I glared at him and he laughed and I rolled my eyes and I slapped his hands away and I smile softly and I then turn my head to see Kihyun looking at us with this glare on his face and I snicker**

**“He does know you’re gay, right?” I ask Winwin and he shrugged**

**“Let him be jealous, it’s kinda funny.” Winwin told me and I laughed and shook my head**

**“You’re evil.” I say**

**“That’s why you love me.” Winwin says and I chuckled**

**“That’s why Yuta loves you.” I said and he blushed and I fake gag and he glared at me and I smiled, and I turned my head again, to see Kihyun still looking angry, but he turned his head when I made eye contact with him. I shook my head “Idiot.” I muttered**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!**

**Kihyun is now giving jealous looks haha!!**

**Don’t worry it’s not always gonna be like that haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	10. ⑦

**⑦**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

**It’s Friday, lunch time, and I really want to go home. I never knew that school was going to be so boring . . . oh wait, yes I did! Ugh, who invented school, it just gives me headaches. Oh and speaking of headaches. Kihyun, has been giving these weird looks for the past two weeks, and it’s getting on my nerves. Like dude, why do you have to keep looking at me, and giving me weird looks?! “Is there a reason why that guy has been giving you weird looks?” Renjun asked me and I sighed softly and chuckled**

**“Umm, yeah, that guy is Kihyun, he was my old best friend. Everyone knew that we were best friends, but people still decided to mess with me, and he stood up for me all the time, but that got him in trouble, and he got tired of it so he stopped.” I explain and he looked at me sadly**

**“He sounds like a jerk.” Renjun told me and I laugh softly**

**“He can be at times, but he is very sweet . . . or at least I thought he was.” I say and I sighed softly “I guess some people change.” I muttered and Renjun frowned, “But, something in him just snapped, because after what happened in the past, he wouldn’t want to leave anybody.” I say and Renjun looked at me confused**

**“What happened?” Renjun asked me and I sighed softly, I shouldn’t be telling him this, but everyone in this god forsaken school knows . . . well some of them.**

**“Umm, well I moved here when I was about to become a freshman, and I had met Kihyun, and he was a smoker and a drinker, and I thought he just did that for fun, y’know? But that wasn’t the case, he had dated someone before I came, her name was Raelee. And she uh she killed herself, and Kihyun found her.” I say and Renjun widened his eyes and I looked down at my sweater and I sighed**

**❣❣❣**

_**FLASHBACK** _

**_Kihyun’s P.O.V_ **

**_“God, Ki, are you ever gonna cut your hair?” I hear my girlfriend Raelee ask me and I turned my head towards her_ **

**_“It’s a style.” I tell her and she scoffed_ **

**_“It’s tragic.” She replied and I rolled my eyes_ **

**_“You’re just jealous.” I say and she widened her eyes_ **

**_“Jealous of what? Your ugly long hair? Y’know, Ki, one of these days, someone is gonna force you to cut that hair.” She says and I smiled_ **

**_“And is that gonna be you?” I ask her and she smiled_ **

**_“Well I hope so.” She says and I put my arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around me. I don’t know what I would do without Raelee. She’s the only thing I care about - well besides school. I’m just happy, that we’re finally going into high school together, and that she didn’t move back to California. I really don’t know how she convinced her parents to stay here in Korea, but she did, and I’m happy for it._ **

**_❣❣❣_ **

**_*TRIGGER WARNING*_ **

**_I was walking over to Raelee’s house, because I haven’t seen her in a couple of days, and she hasn’t really called me much, I mean she texted me a couple of hours ago, but she usually texts me like every 20 minutes, so she can give me some feeling, that she’s okay. But, I didn’t get any texts, and I’m kinda worried - no I’m actually really worried. Me and her had a really huge fight, a couple of days ago, and I regret everything I said to her, so of course, I’m going over to her house, to apologize to her. I saw that Raelee’s parents weren’t home, and I sighed ‘Great.’ I thought, it’s a good thing that I have a key to the house. I pulled the key out of my pocket and I unlocked it, and I walked in the house, and I sighed “Raelee?” I called and there was nothing . . . is she not here? No, she never goes out with her parents. She’s usually in her room. I walked up the stairs, and I walked down the long hallway, and I opened the door to her bedroom “Rae -” I start, but I cut myself off, as I saw something just so terrifying. Raelee, is hanging from the ceiling fan, while she had a rope around her neck, and a chair was kicked out of her way “Oh my god, Raelee!” I yelled, and I ran over to her and I tried to get her down. Once I got her down, I tried to look for a pulse, but sadly I couldn’t find any, not even a faint one. Raelee, don’t you dare do this to me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, as I called for an ambulance, that will probably be here in like 10 minutes. I tried to do CPR, but sadly nothing was working. The tears just came pouring out of my eyes, as I realized that Raelee was gone and she was never coming back. I looked over to see the picture frame, that had a picture of us in it, from the last day of school. Raelee looked so happy in it, while she was next to me . . . but what happened? What happened to my baby?_ **

_**FLASHBACK OVER** _

**❣❣❣**

**“He found her hanging?” Renjun asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah. It was horrible. When I moved here, I took her old house, and he didn’t like that. I mean, I don’t blame him, the love of his life was in that house I moved in. Kihyun, said I reminded him a lot like Raelee, when we met, which made me feel sad for him. She was the love of his life, and he was her’s, and nothing is ever gonna change that.” I say and I sighed softly, Kihyun has gone through a lot in his life, his mother dying at such a young age, growing up in a strict household, seeing the love of his life dead right in front of him. But, so have I. I’ve gone through so much, and I’m trying to make it through the world, so Kihyun is not the only person who has to go through so much shit in life.**

**❣❣❣**

**“Judith, I’ve decided.” Minho says and I look over at him with a look of confusion**

**“What have you decided?” I ask him**

**“I’ve decided to tell Dad, I’m gay.” Minho told me and I smiled softly, two weeks ago, Jisung had went to Minho, and he had confessed that he was going to try to love Minho, and of course Minho was happy about it.**

**“Okay.” I whispered and he smiled, and I heard the door open, signalling that Dad was home “You ready for this?” I ask and he nods and we both walk downstairs and I see Dad smile at me and Amiee just gives me the stank eye “What’s with the ugly look, ugly?” I ask Amiee and she glared at me and I smile sarcastically**

**“Can you two go a day without fighting?” Dad asked me and I shrugged and I then looked over at Minho and I nodded and he sighed and nodded**

**“Dad, I have something to tell you.” Minho says and Dad looked over at him**

**“What is it, son?” Dad asked him and Minho sighed**

**“Well here goes nothing.” Minho mumbled and he exhaled a deep breath “I’m gay.” Minho says and Dad looked blank**

**“I knew it!” Amiee exclaimed and I looked over at her**

**“Minho, go to your room.” Dad says, uh oh**

**“What?” Minho asked**

**“Go to your room.” Dad says more sharply and angry, and Minho ran up the stairs and I sighed softly, “Did you know about this, Judith?” Dad asked me and I looked over at him and I nodded**

**“Yeah, of course, it’s pretty obvious.” I told him**

**“Well that doesn’t matter, because I’m not letting him be gay.” Dad told me and I widened my eyes, oh boy here we go**

**“Alright, Dad that’s not fair-” Amiee says but Dad just blew up**

**“That boy is not supposed to be a fag! He’s supposed to like girls, and not boys, his mother didn’t leave so he can be gay!” Dad yelled, what the fuck, that’s so uncalled for!**

**“Dad!” I yell**

**“That is uncalled for.” Amiee says**

**“I don’t give a fuck, that boy better ungay or he’s out of this house.” Dad says and he walked off and I rolled my eyes and I scoffed**

**“Asshole.” I mutter, and Amiee walked over to me**

**“I’ll talk to him, you go talk to Minho.” Amiee told me and I nodded and I ran upstairs and up into his room, while Amiee walked over to Dad’s room. I walk inside his room, and I saw Minho with his knees to his chest, while his head was buried in his knees, and he was shaking and crying, and I sighed sadly**

**“Minho.” I say sadly and I walked over to him and I sat on his bed and I put my hand on his knee and he looked up at me and he hugged me, tightly, and I felt his tears damping my sweater, and I hugged him back just as tight**

**“He hates me.” Minho cried and I sighed softly**

**“Amiee, is talking to him, maybe he’ll come around.” I say to him**

**“No, he’s gonna kick me out, if I don’t “ungay”, Judith, I don’t wanna leave home.” Minho sobbed, and he was crying so hard he was hyperventilating, and his speech was slurred**

**“Hey, shhh, it’s okay, I’m never gonna let that happen to you. If Dad tries to kick you out, well he’s kicking me and Amiee out with you. Me and her won’t let anything happen to you. Alright?” I say and he nodded softly as his tears still fell. I wiped away his tears, and I pulled him back into a hug and he hugged back. I’m never letting anything happen to Minho, as long as I’m living in this house. If Dad dare tries to kick him out, for him being himself, I’m going with him. It’s as simple as that.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!**

**Judith’s dad is officially an asshole!!**

**If you think that there is only gonna be drama between Judith and Kihyun . . . well boy you’re wrong because all of these characters are gonna go through some shit of their own, if some don’t do it in this book, they will go through some shit in the next book, that I will not name haha!!**

**I’ve officially come up with a love interest for Judith, other than Kihyun, but not gonna tell because I don't want to spoil, but it will shock you!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	11. ⑧

**⑧**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**I walk inside the school building, well more like trudge into the school building. Minho, has kept me up with his crying, for the past two days, and I didn’t get a wink of sleep. When he finally calmed down, it was like 4am, and I had to get up like 2 hours later. He’s been doing that for TWO DAYS!! Ugh, I can never get enough sleep, because he cries day in and day out. I walked up to my locker and I leaned against it, and I had my eyes shut “Whoa, are you okay, Jude?” I hear Mark ask me and I look over at him “You look dead tired.” Mark continued and I sighed and I chuckled**

**“Minho, told Dad he was gay, and Dad didn’t take it well.” I say and Mark winced**

**“Yikes, did he tell him to “ungay”?” Mark asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, that’s what my dad said, and I literally told him, that he couldn’t change who I was, and after a couple of months, he finally came to terms with it.” Mark told me and I laughed**

**“Tell that to my dad, who believes that everyone should be straight.” I say to him and he shook his head**

**“Nah, he scares me.” Mark says and I chuckled, and then I hear the bell ring, and I groaned softly**

**“Alright, time for class.” I say and I pulled my books out of my locker and I began to make my way over to Mr. Davis’ class . . . let’s just hope I don’t fall asleep in that class, because I’ve been trying to get a good grade in the class.**

**❣❣❣**

**I’m surprised that I didn’t fall asleep in Mr. Davis’ class, as boring as his class is, I didn’t fall asleep. But, I looked over to my partner, which was Kihyun, and he was sleeping . . . what the hell did we just switch souls? “Hey, Judith.” I hear Renjun greet and I smiled softly**

**“Hey, Injunnie.” I greet back with Renjun’s nickname and he smiled**

**“So, I was wondering, ummm, would you like to go out with me sometime?” Renjun asked me and I widened my eyes and I look over at him**

**“Are you serious?” I ask him and he nodded, looking down at the ground**

**“If you don’t want to, I completely understand.” Renjun mumbles and I shook my head and I grabbed both of his hands**

**“No, dummy, I would love too.” I say and he smiled**

**“Really?” He asked and I smiled and nodded and his eyes just lit up, they lit up so bright, I think I saw the sparkle in his eyes . . . god he’s so cute “Umm, how about this Friday.” He suggested and I nodded feeling my energy just being brought up, by the sight of Renjun’s smile “Alright, well I’ll see you at lunch.” Renjun says and he placed a quick kiss on my cheek before he ran off and I chuckled and felt my cheeks heat up**

**“Ooooh, you got yourself a boyfriend~~” I hear Johnny say and I turned around to see Johnny with Jaehyun and Winwin**

**“No, he just asked me out, that’s all.” I say to him and I began walking towards my second class, which I had with Johnny, Jaehyun, and Winwin**

**“Well, I think it’s good that you are finally moving on from Kihyun.” Jaehyun told me and I sighed, yeah, but am I really over him though?**

**“Yeah, and besides, you and Renjun are super cute.” Winwin told me and I look over at him**

**“Well you and Yuta are cringey.” I tell Winwin and he nodded**

**“I know we are.” Winwin agreed and I chuckled**

**❣❣❣**

**I grabbed my lunch and I waited for Renjun to pay for his lunch and me and him walked over to the table we usually sit at. “I heard that you got yourself a date.” Mark says as me and Renjun put our trays down and Haechan looks over at me with wide eyes**

**“What? You got a date and didn’t tell me?!” Haechan asked dramatically and I rolled my eyes “Who’s your date?” Haechan asked**

**“You’re looking at him.” I say to him and Haechan looked beside me, and looked at Renjun and he smiled softly**

**“Ahhhh!!! Yes!!!!” Haechan yelled and I covered my ears**

**“Mark, control the sun.” I say to Mark and he shrugged**

**“Nah, I’m kinda scared of him.” Mark says and Haechan smiles**

**“As you should be.” Haechan told him and I laughed and I then hear a voice that I haven’t heard in a couple of weeks**

**“Kihyun, stop!” I hear Hyungwon yell and I turn my head, to see Kihyun holding a ketchup bottle and he’s trying to squeeze the bottle so the ketchup will go flying in Hyungwon’s mouth, or on his face . . . who knows with Kihyun.**

**“I thought they stopped being friends.” Taeil commented and I shrugged**

**“Maybe they did, and they forgave each other and became friends again.” Doyoung says as he began eating his food, and I sighed softly**

**“Have you seen Minho, recently, his eyes are red and puffy.” Jungwoo says and I looked down at my tray**

**“Yeah, uh, Friday, he came out to our dad, and Dad didn’t take it well.” I say as I took a bite of my food**

**“Yikes.” Yuta mumble**

**“What happened exactly?” Taeyong asked me**

**“Well, he didn’t say anything in front of him, he told him to up to his room, and he literally exploded, calling Minho a fag, saying that he should ungay, and if he didn’t he would kick him out.” I say**

**“Your dad’s an asshole, Judith.” Doyoung says to me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, can agree with you there.” I reply and I then see this tall boy walking up to our table . . . oh god, it’s Lucas “Jungwoo, your love is here.” I tell to Jungwoo and he smiled and he looked over with a smile**

**“Hey, ladies and gays.” Lucas greets and I rolled my eyes**

**“One lady, one straight boy, and ten gays, wow you’re funny, Lucas.” Doyoung commented and I laughed and Lucas sighs**

**“Can I borrow, Jungwoo?” Lucas asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah sure.” Johnny told him and Jungwoo picked up his tray, said bye to us, and walked off with Lucas**

**“And then there were eleven.” I say**

**“I don’t like him.” Doyoung says and I snickered**

**“Why don’t you like him, Doyoung?” Renjun asked and Doyoung looked over at him**

**“Doyoung and Jungwoo used to date, and Jungwoo fell out of love with Doyoung, and fell for Lucas.” I explained**

**“Yeah, but you shouldn’t even be mad about it, because aren’t you with Taeyong?” Taeil asked Doyoung and Doyoung sighed**

**“Yeah, but I still don’t like Lucas.” Doyoung says and I chuckled**

**❣❣❣**

**I was walking through the hallway, trying to find Minho, but I’m pretty sure he’s going to be with Jisung, because I got a text saying, that he was going to spend the night at Jisung’s house, and I obviously thought that was for the best, because Dad is going to give him hell, so it’s better that he would spend the night with his boyfriend. As I was walking out of the doors of the school building, I saw Kihyun walking up to me . . . what the hell?**

**“H-hey, Judith.” Kihyun greeted, it’s been a month since we last talked, it’s been two weeks, since he’s held my hand**

**“What do you want, Kihyun?” I ask him and he sighed softly**

**“Ummm, can we hang out sometime?” Kihyun asked me and I sighed**

**“Kihyun, do you think I’m gonna run back to you, because you asked me to hang out, after what you did to me?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“Jude, I really want to talk with you.” Kihyun says and I sighed**

**“Well that’s just you then, because I’ve got nothing to say to you.” I told him, and I was gonna walk down the steps**

**“Judith Lee Evans, I’m in love with you, don’t you see that?!” Kihyun yelled, and I stop dead in my tracks and I turn my head back over to him**

**“What?” I ask**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**Part 1 of 2 chapters**

**These next couple of chapters like 9 & 10 are gonna be helly angsty just to let you know . . . like I haven’t tortured my characters enough haha!!**

**Okayyyy, Kihyun, has confessed his love for Judith, but how will she take it, now that she is going to go on a date with Renjun?**

**Find out in chapter 9!!**

**Oh and btw there are only 8 more chapters of Broken Arrows!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	12. ⑨

**⑨**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**I was walking through the hallway, trying to find Minho, but I’m pretty sure he’s going to be with Jisung, because I got a text saying, that he was going to spend the night at Jisung’s house, and I obviously thought that was for the best, because Dad is going to give him hell, so it’s better that he would spend the night with his boyfriend. As I was walking out of the doors of the school building, I saw Kihyun walking up to me . . . what the hell?**

**“H-hey, Judith.” Kihyun greeted, it’s been a month since we last talked, it’s been two weeks, since he’s held my hand**

**“What do you want, Kihyun?” I ask him and he sighed softly**

**“Ummm, can we hang out sometime?” Kihyun asked me and I sighed**

**“Kihyun, do you think I’m gonna run back to you, because you asked me to hang out, after what you did to me?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“Jude, I really want to talk with you.” Kihyun says and I sighed**

**“Well that’s just you then, because I’ve got nothing to say to you.” I told him, and I was gonna walk down the steps**

**“Judith Lee Evans, I’m in love with you, don’t you see that?!” Kihyun yelled, and I stop dead in my tracks and I turn my head back over to him**

**“What?” I ask**

**“I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since Freshman year. I know everything was hard on me, and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t because you reminded me so much of Raelee, and as the years went on, I realized it wasn’t because of that reason, goddammit, Judith, I’m in love with you.” Kihyun confessed, and I was shocked by his confession . . . what the fuck!**

**“K-Kihyun, I’m sorry.” I told him, and his eyes started to water up . . . oh god, Kihyun please don't, please! “ If you said this to me, a month ago, I would’ve been so happy and so giddy, but I’m sorry Kihyun, not this time. You hurt me. You left me alone, when you told me that you were never going to leave me. You made my greatest fear come true, and as the month went by, I realized that you may need me now, but I don’t need you. Honestly, I loved you too, Kihyun. Past tense. Loved. Which means, I don’t have feelings for you anymore. I’ve moved on. I’m actually going on my first date in years, instead of being sad because I don’t love you anymore. Be happy for me. Kihyun, go find someone, new. I’ll be okay. I’ll be happy for you.” I say to him, while I had to keep my tears inside my eyes, but Kihyun was a full on sobbing mess**

**“I don’t want anyone else, I want you.” He cried and I sigh softly**

**“I’m sorry, Kihyun.” I say trying to keep my voice strong, because I can feel it waver slightly, and I went to walk away, but Kihyun had grabbed my hand, and he back hugged me**

**“Please . . . Judith, please, love me.” Kihyun begged and I sighed shakily**

**“I’m sorry.” I say and I take his arms off of my stomach, and I began to walk away from him, as I felt the tears leave my eyes . . . I’m sorry, Kihyun, it’s better this way.**

**❣❣❣**

***NEXT DAY***

**I walk inside the school, trying not to think about what happened yesterday after school, I just can’t think about it. I just can’t! I genuinely like Renjun, and I know he genuinely likes me, and I don’t want to break his heart. He’s been nothing but sweet to me, ever since I met him, I can just do that to him. I opened my locker and I sighed and I pulled my books out, and I closed the locker to be met with Mark “Hey.” Mark says gloomy and I was shocked, because Mark is never sad or gloomy, he’s always happy and weird**

**“What the hell is wrong with you?” I ask him as I put some of my books in my backpack, keeping my History book out**

**“Me and Haechan got into a fight.” Mark says as he leans against my locker. Mark and Haechan have been fighting recently, and sometimes, they have multiple fights in one day, but they stopped fighting a couple of months ago, I wondered what set them over the edge to make them fight again.**

**“What was it about this time?” I ask him**

**“He thinks I’m cheating.” Mark told me and I widened my eyes “But, obviously I’m not! I have been talking with this guy, but we’re only friends, I swear to god! But he doesn’t seem to believe me.” Mark told me and I rolled my eyes, of course, if you’re texting someone else that isn’t your boyfriend or girlfriend, of course they’re gonna get jealous, and of course they’re gonna think you’re cheating.**

**“Mark, Kihyun, confessed to me yesterday.” I say to Mark, so I can take his mind off of the whole fight with Haechan**

**“What?” Mark asked me and I sighed and nodded**

**“Yesterday, after school. He confessed to me, Mark, do you have any idea, how many years, I’ve waited for him to confess to me, and he only did it when he broke my heart, and made my greatest fear come true? I can’t believe him.” I complain**

**“He’s got some nerve.” Mark says and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I know.” I agree, and speak of the devil, I see Kihyun, and he looked terrible, I mean eyebags, red and puffy eyes, which had tear streaks staining his pretty face, and then the bell rings and I sighed and I turned my head back to Mark “I’ve gotta go. Umm, don’t think too much of it, maybe Haechan will realize that you’re not cheating and you guys will apologize, and you two will be all over each other again.” I say and Mark nods and puts a small smile on his face**

**“Thanks, Judy.” Mark says and I smiled softly**

**“Don’t mention it.” I replied, and I started to walk over to Mr. Davis’ class, but then I curse in my head, as I realize that I still sit next to Kihyun in his class . . . fuck my life!!**

**❣❣❣**

**I walk into Mr. Davis’ class, and there Kihyun was, sitting in his seat, with his head down, and I frowned. Why did you have to like me at this time? You just have a terrible thing of luck, don’t you Kihyun? Mr. Davis, looks over at me and he smiled softly “Ah, Judith, I just wanted to tell you, that you’ve been doing tremendously better in this class, and I’ve seen you’ve been doing a lot better in your other classes, keep up the good work.” He told me and I was shocked . . . did he just give me an actual complement**

**“T-thanks. Will do.” I say and he nods and I smiled softly, and I walked over to my seat, and I sat down next to Kihyun. I take out my notebook, and I put my earbuds in and I put a random playlist on, and I look over at my lockscreen, which was Kihyun, when he had his pink hair, and when he stole my phone and put a selfie on my phone, and set it at my lockscreen, and I didn’t want to change it, because he looked cute, he also did the same thing with my wallpaper, except he did this recently. I sighed softly as I side eyed Kihyun who was writing something on a piece of paper. I kept one earbud in, as Mr. Davis began to talk, as the second bell rang, signalling that class has started. I was writing the notes in my notebook, then a piece of paper became the thing that was in my view, other than my notes. I look over at Kihyun and he was writing down the notes, without looking at me, and I shook my head, and I look down at the paper and it had said**

**‘You look beautiful today, Jude, I just want you to know, that I’m sorry, and I love you’  
** **-Love Smolboy♡**

**I feel my heart swell up, as I saw there were little water drops on the paper, indicating they were tears and I sigh softly. Kihyun, what the hell are you doing?**

**❣❣❣**

**“Wait, wait, wait, Kihyun confessed to you?” Jaehyun asked me, as we were walking with our trays in our hands and I nodded and let out a sigh**

**“Yep, he did, and I felt bad for rejecting him, but I’ve moved on.” I say and I sat down and so did Jaehyun**

**“As you should.” Jaehyun agreed**

**“As she should what?” Taeil asked**

**“Kihyun, confessed to me, yesterday after school.” I say and they all widened their eyes - well apart from Mark and Jaehyun -**

**“Wow, what an ass. He confesses to you, after putting you through so much shit, and after you move on, and going on a date with someone.” Haechan says and I was surprised that Haechan and Mark were sitting next to each other, I would’ve thought Haechan would sit next to Taeil and Mark sit next to Taeyong, but Taeyong and Doyoung are sitting next to each other.**

**“Yeah, he also wrote me a note that said ‘You look beautiful today, Jude, I just want you to know, that I’m sorry, and I love you. Love Smolboy’ And he also wrote a little heart next to it, and there were little tear drops.” I say and Doyoung scoffed**

**“He’s pathetic.” Doyoung commented and I sighed and looked down at my food, and began to eat it**

**“I wouldn’t really say that, Doyoung, he just has stupid ass timing.” Mark says to Doyoung and Doyoung rolled his eyes**

**“Whatever, he’s still a pathetic little bitch.” Doyoung scoffed and I sighed**

**“Guys, please, don’t tell Renjun, about this, I really like him, and I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.” I say to them and they nodded**

**“Of course.” Yuta agrees and I nod with a smile on my face. I could always count on them to keep me happy.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**I feel bad for Kihyun but then again, I kinda don’t haha, so it’s like half and half haha!**

**I will promise that most of the characters will be in the next chapter, I just hope I can have them all in the next chapter.**

**Butttt there is trouble abrewing for Markhyuk!!**

**Oh here are the photos that Judith mentioned**

**LOCKSCREEN**

****

**WALLPAPER**

****

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	13. ①⓪

**①⓪**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

***ONE WEEK LATER***

**“Wow, you guys seemed to have a great time on your date from Friday.” Johnny observed as I was holding hands with Renjun and I shook my head and chuckled**

**“We did, actually.” I say and Yangyang made a face of disgust**

**“Did y’all kiss?” Yangyang asked with disgust in his voice, and Ten hit him on the back of his head**

**“Don’t be so disgusted, you annoying orange.” Ten scolded and Yangyang looked over at him and scoffed**

**“Shut up, Sheen from Jimmy Neutron.” Yangyang fired and Kun rolled his eyes, as Ten and Yangyang began to throw insults at each other**

**“Are they always like this?” Renjun asked**

**“Unfortunately.” Doyoung says, without looking up from his phone, as Taeyong has his arm around him, and in the corner of my eyes, I saw Jeno and Jaemin, start to walk past us, but they stopped once they saw us**

**“Look Jeno, the little Chinese boy got himself a girlfriend, too bad that she’s going to leave you, once she gets bored.” Jaemin says and Renjun looked down at the ground and I rolled my eyes and I let go of Renjun’s hand and I walked up the two bullies, and I grabbed the collars of their shirts, and I pulled them close to my face - well not that close**

**“You got some nerve, to pick on someone, when they find someone that makes them happy, to pick on them for something that they can’t change. Did people pick on you two, once they figured out you were gay? Yes, they did, just because you guys were bullied for being gay, don’t bully people for only being themselves. And if I see you picking on Renjun or my brother or anybody else in this school, you’ll regret it.” I say as I pushed them back and they looked scared**

**“We’re uh - we’re sorry Renjun.” Jeno says and Jaemin nodded and they both ran off**

**“Wowwww, that was so cool.” I hear someone say in amazement and I turn around to see Chenle and his boyfriend Jisung standing there with a look of awe**

**“I didn’t think anybody could get Jeno and Jaemin almost pissing their pants, but congratulations you’re the first one.” Jisung told me and I smiled and shook my head**

**“They got on my nerves.” I say**

**“Wait, aren’t you Judith, you know the girl who was dating that asshole, Jungkook?” Chenle asked and I sighed, it’s a good thing that’s what they know me for, and not for like Kihyun**

**“Yeah, sadly.” I say and Chenle and Jisung grimaced**

**“He’s a dick.” Jisung said and I nodded**

**“Yeah, he is.” I say, and then the bell had run and we all groaned softly**

**“Well, we’re gonna go, see you around, Judith.” Chenle says and waved as they both walked off**

**“They’re so cute.” Taeyong says and Doyoung looked up at him with this glare**

**“You don’t need more kids.” Doyoung commented and Taeyong sighed sadly, and I laughed**

**“Alright, I’m gonna go, I’ll see you guys later.” I say and I give Renjun a quick kiss and I hear Yangyang gag behind me**

**“Ugh~~ Get a room.” He scowled and I looked over at him and flipped him off and he looked over at Kun “She just flipped me off.” Yangyang whined**

**“Won’t be the last time, someone does it.” Kun said with a bored tone, and I smiled as I began to walk over to my class, but when I turned my head, I saw Kihyun staring at me, with this look of sadness . . . oh god, did he see me kiss Renjun? I sighed, and I began to walk past him, and I felt his eyes bore into the back of my head, as I continued walking**

**❣❣❣**

**I was going to walk to my third class, until I saw Mark come out of the counselors office . . . wait, why was seeing Wonho? “Mark!” I called and he looked over to me and I saw him, and he looked bad . . . like bad, his face was all pale, his eyes were red and puffy, and there were prominent eye bags there as well. “What were you seeing, Wonho for?” I ask him**

**“Just wanted to talk to him, but don’t worry, Judith, I’m okay.” Mark told me, and he put a smile on his face, but I knew goddamn well it was fake. Hell, I’m his cousin, I know him, inside and out. But, I don’t want to push it, so I nodded**

**“Alright.” I say to him, “Don’t be late for the third period.” I told him and he gave me the thumbs up, and we began to walk in different directions, for our third period class.**

**❣❣❣**

**_Kihyun’s P.O.V_ **

**_“What’s wrong with you?” Jooheon asked me as we sat down at our usual lunch table, this table is a bit lonely, since Hyungwon and Minhyuk aren't here, because they’re dumbasses who got sick at the same time. So, it’s just me, Jooheon, and Changkyun. Great, I’m third wheeling between, Changkyun and Jooheon._ **

**_“Judith’s got a boyfriend.” I say sadly and Changkyun groaned_ **

**_“Oh my god, would quit being mopey about this, you been sad about this, since fucking second period!” Changkyun exclaimed and I sighed_ **

**_“First period.” I correct him and Changkyun rolled his eyes_ **

**_“Who gives a shit!” Changkyun yelled and Jooheon looked at him_ **

**_“Jeez, Kyun, calm down.” Jooheon told Changkyun and Changkyun sighed_ **

**_“Kihyun, you should’ve known that Judith was going to reject you, after you broke her heart, last month. Now, she’s moved on, and she’s actually happy, be happy for her, don’t be so selfish.” Changkyun told me and I sighed, putting my head down on the table_ **

**_“Why are you so stubborn?” Jooheon asked_ **

**_“Because, I’m in love with her.” I simply say and they both sighed annoyed_ **

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**“Does anyone feel happy that school is almost over in three months?” Taeil asked and we looked over at him**

**“You ask that, like no one is going to be happy about it, Taeil.” Winwin told Taeil and he sighed**

**“Just saying.” Taeil says and I look over to see Mark picking at his food, and I sigh softly, and I look over at Haechan, who was busy eating his food, with this look of anger on his face . . . I bet those two didn’t make up during the week. Ugh, such children.**

**“What are you guys gonna do this summer?” Renjun asked**

**“Look for colleges.” Jungwoo says and I look over at him and I sigh softly**

**“You do that before school ends.” I tell him and he widened his eyes**

**“Really?” He asked and the other boys nodded, “Welp, I better start looking.” Jungwoo says as he gets up and starts to run away out of the cafeteria**

**“Where’s the food addict going?” Yangyang asked**

**“To the library, to look for colleges.” Yuta says and Yangyang took Jungwoo’s spot and placed his tray down**

**“No offense, Yangyang, but why are you sitting here?” Haechan asked**

**“Well, Ten is leaving to go home early, and Kun is going to his class to study for his English quiz, and I was not going to be sitting at the table alone.” Yangyang says**

**“Where’s Lucas, Xiaojun, and Hendery?” Jaehyun asked him and he shrugged**

**“Who knows? Not here.” Yangyang says and I sighed**

**“Obviously.” Doyoung says rolling his eyes**

**“It’s spring season, everyone is getting sick.” Johnny says**

**“Yeah, it’s also getting hotter.” Winwin says and we nodded**

**“But luckily that school ends at the beginning of June.” Taeyong says and we all cheered and I looked at Renjun and I smiled at him softly, and in the corner of my eye, I saw that Kihyun was staring at me, and I made eye contact with him, and he turned his head, and I look over at Changkyun and Jooheon**

**‘Help us’ They both mouthed and I shook my head and they sighed and nodded**

**“God, will he let it go?” Winwin asked**

**“What?” Taeil asked**

**“Kihyun, like god, he’s been staring at this table ever since lunch started.” Winwin complained and I sighed**

**“Don’t pay any attention to it.” I say and he nods and we all go back to eating, and I made one more look over at Mark, who was still picking at his food, and I sighed . . . Mark, come on.**

**❣❣❣**

**“It sucks, that you’re gonna be graduating this year.” Renjun says as we were walking out of the school hand in hand and I nodded**

**“I was actually supposed to graduate last year, but I actually got held back in elementary school.” I say to him and he looked at me shocked**

**“How?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“My dad suggested it. Because, I’m not really good at school, so he suggested that I would be held back, and the school agreed, so they held me back a year, and yeah that was it. I actually almost got held back again, last year.” I say to Renjun and he looked at me just shocked**

**“Wow, how does that happen?” He asked and I shrugged**

**“I don’t know.” I say and I sighed softly “Alright, well I’m gonna have to get home, I’ve got a lot of homework to do.” I tell Renjun as we stepped off the last step that leads inside the school**

**“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Renjun told me and I nodded and I hugged him, and he kissed me, and then he walked off and I sigh with a smile on his face, but then I turn around to face Kihyun who was at the top of the steps**

**“Will you quit stalking me?!” I asked him in a sharp and loud voice and he looked down at the steps “Kihyun, stop being so stubborn, I don’t love you anymore, I love Renjun, and that’s not going to change.” I told Kihyun and he was still silent and I rolled my eyes “Kihyun, please for the love of god, please move on.” I say and he looked up and he stared at me**

**“I can’t. I don’t want anyone else. I want you. Why can’t you just see that, Judith?!” Kihyun asked me in this loud voice, that was filled with this tone of anger and this tone of sadness and I sighed, and I looked down at my feet for a second, and I had looked right back up at him, and I saw the look of heartbreak on his face**

**“I do see it, Kihyun, I swear I do, but I don’t feel the way I felt for you, the same way I felt four years ago. I’m sorry Kihyun.” I told him, for the one hundredth time, I put my earbud in my ear, turn on a random playlist of mine, and I began to walk away from the school, and go in the direction to my house, leaving Kihyun at the top of the steps.**

**❣❣❣**

**I was walking inside my house, pulling out my earbuds, putting them in my backpack, and I didn’t see anyone in the house. Dad was probably still at work, Amiee was probably hanging out with her boyfriend, and I knew where Minho was, he was with Jisung. I went to put my backpack upstairs, but I actually saw Mark in the kitchen, what the hell is he doing here? I backstep off the stairs, putting my backpack at the foot of the steps, and I walk in the kitchen, to see Mark filling a glass up with the water from the sink “Mark, what are you doing here?” I asked him, but he stayed there silent, and I saw the water was overflowing out of the cup “Mark?” I called his name and he was still silent, “Mark?” I called him again, but this time with a sharper and louder voice, but he was still silent, what the hell, he’s getting the floor wet from the water “Mark!” I yelled and that brought him out of his thoughts, and he had jumped and he dropped the glass that was full of water, on the ground, so there was a bunch of glass and water on the floor. I widened my eyes, and I looked at him with this look of shock. He looked at me and his lip began to quiver and I was even more surprised “Mark, it’s just a glass, i-it’s o-okay.” I said to him and he looked down and he was breathing heavily, and I walked over to him, careful not to step on the broken glass “Mark, what’s wrong?” I asked him but he didn’t say anything, “Is it Haechan?” I ask and a couple of tears fell from his eyes, and I widened my eyes**

**“H-he b-broke u-up with me.” Mark stuttered and then more tears ran down his face and he looked over at me and I felt myself grow sad, because I’ve never seen Mark like this “It hurts, Judith, it hurts so bad.” He cried**

**“Hey.” I whisper and I pulled him into a hug, and he began to cry loudly and I felt his tears start to damp my flannel**

**“I love him so much, Judith.” He sobbed and I nodded**

**“I know. I know.” I say to him, and we stayed like this for a few minutes, and Mark wasn’t calming down as the minutes went by. I pull back from him and I wipe away his tears “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I promise. Just prove to Haechan that you weren’t cheating, okay?” I ask and he sniffled**

**“He won’t believe me.” Mark told me and I sighed**

**“Mark, just try okay?” I ask him softly and he nodded**

**“Alright.” Mark says in a mumble**

**“Okay, now, help me clean this up, and make sure not to cut yourself on the glass.” I say to him and he nods, and I went to get the broom and dustpan, while Mark was getting paper towels to get the water out of the wooden floor. Is this why Mark was seeing Wonho this morning? Because Haechan broke up with him? I watched Mark, as he mopped the water up, while I got all the broken glass, and I saw how the tears were still falling from his eyes, and I sigh sadly. Mark loves Haechan so much, even though he doesn’t show it often, but he does, he really does. This is killing him. I know it is. I hope this whole situation gets cleared up, because I can’t stand to see Mark like this. As his cousin, I just can't.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!**

**The longest chapter so far!!**

**Very angsty!!**

**It hurt to make Markhyuk break up, because they are soooo fucking cute, but like I said it’s no fun just making the two main characters suffering.**

**Alright there are only 6 more chapters left for Broken Arrows!!**

**I’m shocked by how fast we’re close to the end**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	14. ①①

**①①**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

***NEXT DAY***

**“They what?” Jaehyun asked me, as I was pulling my books out of my locker for my first three periods, and I sighed and I looked back at him**

**“They broke up.” I say and I closed my locker shut, and I put the lock back on it**

**“What? Why?” Jaehyun asked me in just pure shock and I sighed softly**

**“Because, Haechan thought Mark was cheating on him.” I tell him and he widened his eyes**

**“Mark, would never cheat on Haechan. Actually this guy kept on texting Mark, after millions of times of Mark, telling the guy that he already had a boyfriend, but the guy didn’t listen, until Mark had finally blocked his number.” Jaehyun said to me and I was shocked by what Jaehyun had just told me “I’ve got a screenshot of them.” Jaehyun says and he showed me the messages that Mark screenshotted, basically the guy saying he wants to take Mark on a date and how he should just break up with Haechan, and Mark basically telling him to fuck off, and saying how he much he loves Haechan, and then blocking the number**

**“Where’s Haechan?” I ask Jaehyun and he shrugged**

**“I don’t know, probably with Taeil -” Jaehyun says and I nodded**

**“Thanks!” I exclaimed and I gave Jaehyun my books, and I began running through the halls, bumping into people, trying to find where Taeil is. But I turned back around to Jaehyun who was standing there in utter shock “Make sure to send me the screenshot!” I call to him and he nodded**

**❣❣❣**

**I was still running trying to find Taeil, but I couldn’t seem to find him, until I actually bumped into someone - someone that I didn’t want to see at all. Kihyun. “Whoa, Judith, what the hell, class is about to start.” Kihyun said, and I sighed and I pushed past him trying to find Taeil, and I had finally seen him by his locker and I saw that Haechan was with him.**

**“Lee Donghyuk!” I call Haechan out, by his actual name and he widened his eyes and he looked over my way, and Taeil looked over at me as well, confused as well, and Haechan had tried to run away, but I got him by the back of his shirt, and I pushed him back into the lockers**

**“Ah! What the hell, Judith!” Haechan yelled and Taeil looked at me shocked**

**“No, shut up, and listen.” I said to him and he sighed “You need to talk to Mark.” I say and he rolled his eyes**

**“No, Judith, it’s over between me and him.” Haechan told me and I groaned**

**“Mark, wasn’t cheating on you!” I yelled**

**“I found another guy’s number in his phone.” Haechan told me**

**“A blocked number!” I yelled and he was confused**

**“What?” Haechan asked**

**“Did you even bother to look at the messages? Because, it talks about Mark being so madly in love with you.” I tell him, and I pull out my phone, and I go to the message that Jaehyun sent me and it was the screenshot, and I put my phone in his face, and he took my phone from my hands and he looked at the messages, “Jaehyun, told me that Mark, has been trying this guy off his back for the past 2 weeks.” I told Haechan and he sighed and looked back up to me, and he had tears in his eyes**

**“I messed up.” Haechan simply said**

**“You did. But, you can still fix it.” I say to him and Haechan sighed sadly as a couple of tears left his eyes**

**“He’s probably not going to forgive me.” Haechan told me and I shook my head and chuckled**

**“Trust me, he will.” I told him and he nodded “Find him during second period.” I say and he nods and Taeil and Haechan were going to make their way over to their first period class**

**“Hey, Kihyun.” Haechan greeted and I rolled my eyes and I turned around to face Kihyun, who was holding my books, and I sighed**

**“You never stop do you?” I ask him and he shook his head**

**“I’m persuasive, what can I say?” Kihyun asked and I sighed “Jaehyun, uh he gave me your books, as we have first period together.” Kihyun told me and I sighed, and I grabbed my books from him and he let his arms fall down to his sides and he sighed softly, and looked down**

**“Let’s go.” I said to him and I began walking ahead of him, and I heard he started to follow me, and I glance at him, and I smile softly, as I saw he had a small smile on his face as well. But then my smile was faltered, as I remembered that I have a boyfriend. Ugh, Judith, what the hell are you doing?!**

**❣❣❣**

**“Why did no one tell me that Mark and Haechan broke up?” Taeyong asked as we sat down at the lunch table**

**“What?!” The other boys yelled and we all looked over at Haechan and Mark, who were sitting next to each other . . . surprisingly**

**“We didn’t, whatcha talking about?” Mark asked, and they both looked down, cheeks turning red, and I look down under the table and I saw they were holding hands, and I smiled softly and I look back up to the other boys**

**“Well you two sure made up fast.” Jaehyun says**

**“Thanks to Judith.” Mark says and I smile softly**

**“You’re welcome.” I say**

**“I see that Kihyun is looking more happy today.” Renjun says and we all look over to the table and Kihyun did in fact look more happy, than he did yesterday. Maybe it’s because Minhyuk and Hyungwon are there.**

**“Yeah, and why do we care?” Yuta asked and I rolled my eyes**

**“Because, I’m a nice person.” Renjun says**

**“We’re not nice people.” Doyoung says and I shook my head**

**“Doyoung, is everyday your man period?” I ask, and that caused everyone to laugh by what I said**

**“I wanna kill you all.” Doyoung commented**

**“Understandable.” Jungwoo told him and I shook my head and I then looked back over at Kihyun, and he had this smile on his face and I couldn’t help but smile too. Ah! Judith, what the hell are you doing?!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 11!!**

**Sorry this chapter is short!! But I really couldn’t think of anything else for some reason!!**

**But Mark and Haechan are back together after a day but I couldn’t just keep them apart for too long haha!!**

**There are 5 chapters left of this story!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	15. ①②

**①②**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

***1 WEEK LATER***

**It’s been a week, and I don’t know why, I just felt so down, I really don’t know why, I just am. Minho has tried to cheer me up, but that didn’t work, Jaehyun and Doyoung tried to cheer me up as well, but that didn’t work either, I don’t know. Maybe it’s just because I’m having a bad week, maybe it will be better next week. I don’t know. Ugh!! I was working on some homework, in my bedroom, while I was listening to music. Minho, was hanging out over at Jisung’s . . . it’s like Minho lives over there now, because he’s over there more than here, but I don’t blame him, dad is still not coming to terms with Minho being gay, he basically doesn’t talk to him when he’s here. At least he’s not trying to kick him out of the house, because he didn’t “ungay”. As I was doing my math problem, my music had stopped by my phone ringing and I was confused, on who would be calling, maybe it’s Renjun or Mark, since those two call me the most. But when I picked my phone off the bed, I saw the contact said ‘Smolboy♡’ and he was requesting a facetime. Why is Kihyun calling? I accepted the phone call, and I saw Kihyun’s face, and others, like Hyungwon, Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Jooheon ‘Uh hello~’ Changkyun greeted and I smile awkwardly**

**“Hello.” I say awkwardly**

**‘Ahhh, Judy, why so awkward?’ Jooheon asked me and I was shocked, because we haven’t actually talked in like 2 months.**

**“Well, I wasn’t expecting a call from Kihyun.” I tell him**

**‘Technically, I didn’t call you, Hyungwon did.’ Kihyun says and Hyungwon leaned his head on Kihyun’s shoulder and Hyungwon smiled and I smile softly and that caused Kihyun to smile**

**‘Hi~~~’ Hyungwon says and I smiled wider**

**‘Ah!! We missed that smile!’ Minhyuk yelled and they all groaned from how loud he was and that caused me to laugh, and Kihyun had stared at me for a few seconds**

**‘Kihyun, quit staring at Judith, and let’s go do our homework!’ Changkyun exclaimed and Kihyun had blushed and smiled awkwardly and I shook my head**

**“I’ll see you guys later.” I told them and I ended the call and I fell back on my bed, and I felt my heart beating fast. Even when I have a boyfriend, Kihyun still knows how to make my heart beat fast. I hear my phone go off and I look at it and it was a text from Changkyun**

**‘Kyun: Kihyun, called you because he saw that you were looking down btw haha’**

**I smiled softly as I read that text, at least I know that Kihyun still cares for me. I then felt my heart start to beat fast again, and my cheeks heat up, and I was confused, by what was happening. What the hell is wrong with me?**

**❣❣❣**

**“Hey, Judith.” Mark greeted me and I smiled and I waved “You still feeling down?” Mark asked and I sighed and I shook my head**

**“Actually, no. I’m feeling much better today.” I say and he smiled and nodded**

**“Good, because, I would have to beat you up, if you kept being sad.” Mark threatened in a joking way, and I laughed and rolled my eyes**

**“Alright.” I said to him and I began to make my way over to my first period, until I heard Renjun’s voice “Hey, Renjun.” I greet**

**“Hey, Jude, where are you going right now?” Renjun asked me**

**“Mr. Davis’ class, to study for the history test.” I tell him and Renjun widened his eyes**

**“There’s a test?” Renjun asked in shock and I laughed and nodded**

**“Yeah, the test is a big test, like 20% of our grade.” I told him**

**“Oh crap, can I come with you?” Renjun asked and I laughed and nodded**

**“Sure.” I say and he nodded and we both began to make our way to Mr Davis’ class.**

**❣❣❣**

**“Have you noticed, how much Kihyun is staring at you?” Minho asked me as me, him, and Jisung were laying in the grass in me and Minho’s yard and I looked over at him**

**“Yeah, I’ve noticed, Minho.” I tell him**

**“To be honest, I really think he’s in love with you.” Jisung says and I sighed**

**“Well, he did confess to her, like last month, didn’t he?” Minho asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah, he did, but I rejected him, because I moved on from him.” I say to him**

**“You see, that’s where you made your first mistake.” Jisung says and I looked over at him**

**“Which was?” I ask**

**“Trying to move on from him. You try so hard to move on, by trying to date other people, but deep down in your heart, you still love the person.” Jisung told me and I sighed. What if Jisung is right? What if I still like Kihyun? What if I tried too hard to move on, that I just pushed the love I had for Kihyun deep in my heart. But like I said: what if. It’s just a big what if. Because for the last couple of months, Kihyun didn’t make my heart beat as fast as he did before we got into that huge fight. It only recently started to beat fast, after he confessed to me, but it just doesn’t feel the same. It will never feel the same.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!**

**The shortest chapter of them all ahh I’m sorry!!**

**But, the next chapter will be longer because we’re finally getting close to the end!!**

**Uh oh, Judith is starting to feel something for Kihyun again!**

**There are only 4 chapters left in Broken Arrows, but don’t you dare worry, there will be a sequel!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	16. ①③

**①③**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

***2 WEEKS LATER***

**I had parked my car in the school parking lot, and I got out and I began to walk to the school building. My dad has been making me drive to school now, while Minho takes the bus, because he doesn’t want us to walk anymore, because people are getting hurt, but I just think he’s making a big deal out of nothing, I mean they already caught the guy who was hurting the people. I walked inside the school building with my earbuds in, and I saw Renjun waiting my locker, and he was smiling at me, and I smiled back, “Did you get your grades yet?” Renjun asked me and I nodded “Well?” He asked and I smiled wide and big**

**“4.0 baby!” I exclaimed and Renjun widened his eyes and he hugged me and lifted me off the ground and spun me around and I laughed at his cute actions**

**“Oh my god, I’m so proud of you.” Renjun says and I smiled**

**“Thank you~~” I sang and he ruffled my hair so it was now a mess**

**“What are we so happy about?” Mark asked and I saw Haechan, Doyoung, and Taeyong were with him**

**“Guess who just earned their first 4.0 GPA!” I exclaimed and they widen their eyes**

**“Really?” Mark asked and I nodded and they all hugged me and I felt all the love in the world. Me getting a 4.0 GPA was so much hard work, but I did all that by myself, and I’m so proud of myself because I worked so hard for this achievement.**

**❣❣❣**

**“Wow, 4.0, you’re so amazing.” Ten complimented me and I smiled and breathed out a sigh out of relief**

**“It was a bitch to keep all those grades up to an ‘A’, but I’m surprised I did it.” I say and Xiaojun smiled and patted me on the shoulder**

**“I wish I could be as hardworking as you, but here I am with a 2.0”. He says and I laughed**

**“You just need to try hard, you can do it.” Hendery told him**

**“All of you brush work off, and procrastinate more than you should, and if you actually did your work, you would have good grades like me and Judith.” Kun told them and I laughed**

**“It’s not really a competition, Kun, besides they still have one more year left, they have plenty of time to get to that 4.0.” I told Kun**

**“But yeah, we’re very proud of you, Judith, we know how hard school is for you, but you still pulled through and got a 4.0.” Winwin says and I smiled and thanked him**

**“Would someone explain to me why there is paint on that kids face?” Yangyang asked and I was confused on what he meant, and I looked over to see Kihyun with different color paint on his face ‘What the hell?’ I thought**

**“What the hell?” I ask repeating my thoughts and he smiled awkwardly**

**“Umm, remember that promise we made in Freshman year, I said, when you get a 4.0, I would put a bunch of paint on my face, to show how proud of you I am?” Kihyun says and I chuckled**

**“Umm, I’m surprised you still remembered, but you didn’t have to do that.” I told him and he sighed**

**“I know, but I did it anyway.” Kihyun says and I chuckled**

**“How long did it take you to put that on?” Johnny asked him**

**“Ummm, three hours.” Kihyun replied and I widened my eyes**

**“Oh my god.” I mumble, he woke up early morning, just to paint his face for me? “Wait, how did you know I got a 4.0?” I ask him**

**“Umm, I just had a feeling.” Kihyun says and I smile slightly, a feeling. Yeah right. “Actually, Minho, told me.” Kihyun said and I nodded, yeah that makes more sense.**

**“Yeah, that makes more sense.” I told him and he laughed “You know, you’re so going to get in trouble for this, right?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, I am,” He told me “But, it’s worth it.” I felt my heart just swell up at what he said**

**“Yoo Kihyun!” I hear a teacher yelled**

**“Here comes my detention.” Kihyun says**

**“You do realize painting your face, is not allowed at school, and is a distraction to the other students here?” The teacher asked him and Kihyun nodded**

**“Yeah, I do. But, I still did it anyway.” Kihyun said to him**

**“Detention for the whole week. Clean the classrooms, and I don’t want to hear any complaints.” He told Kihyun and Kihyun nodded and the teacher walked off and I looked back at Kihyun shocked**

**“You deliberately got detention?” I ask him**

**“Yep.” Kihyun says to me and he walked off leaving the rest of us shocked**

**“Wow, that kid is off his rocker.” Yangyang says and I look over at him**

**“Shut up, Yangyang.” I say**

**“Uh, rude.” Yangyang says**

**❣❣❣**

**“Are you going to get detention so you can be in the same room with him?” Haechan asked me and I shook my head**

**“No. I just asked the teacher if I can help out with cleaning the classrooms tomorrow.” I told him and Haechan shook his head**

**“You’re insane. Who would want to clean the classrooms?” He asked**

**“Well, I kinda need to make up for the last detention I had with him, a couple of months ago, so I decided why not?” I say and Haechan shook his head again**

**“Ughhh no. That is not a good idea.” Haechan says and I shook my head**

**“It’s not like we’re together, Haechan. Me and Renjun are together, I’ve completely moved on from Kihyun, I don’t have feelings for him anymore, so it’s gonna be fine.” I tell him and Haechan nodded**

**“Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Haechan told me and he walked off and I looked over at him and I shook my head and laughed. Why can’t he just accept that I’m no longer in love with Kihyun? I mean, I’m perfectly happy with Renjun, as we’ve been dating for the past two months now. I have no reason to like Kihyun now. I mean, maybe he moved on as well. Maybe he doesn’t like me anymore. Hell, maybe he already has a girlfriend who is madly in love with, so he’s not in love with me anymore. Why am I thinking about this so hard? Oh god, I think I might still be in love with Kihyun. Might. Keyword: might. That doesn’t mean I am. I hope to god not. Because I love Renjun. I love him a lot. I don’t want to let that relationship go to waste.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 13!!**

**Part 1 of the four chapter finale!!!**

**So I thought we should just get one more happy moment before it turns angsty again!!!**

**There are only three chapters left!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	17. ①④

**①④**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**I was messing with my locket for like 30 minutes, which I have not done in a long time. I thought I had grown out of this, because I have not done it in like 3 months. “You’ve been fidgeting with your locket for the past thirty minutes, are you okay?” Renjun asked me and I looked up at him, and I stopped messing with it and I put my hands together and I cracked my knuckles, which I used to do all the time as well, and I haven’t done that in a long time as well. What the hell is wrong with me?**

**“Uh, y-yeah, I usually do this when I’m nervous or excited.” I say to him and he sat down next to me**

**“What are you nervous about?” Renjun asked me and I shrugged**

**“I actually don’t know, to be honest.” I told him and I sighed “It usually just happens at random, it’s like a form of my anxiety.” I continued and I sighed and I looked down at my heart shaped locket and I held it in my hands and I exhaled a deep breath out. Even when me and Kihyun were not talking to each other, I never took this thing off, I will treasure this until I die. It was the first thing that Kihyun gave me. But, the way I’m fidgeting with it right now, I feel like something is going to happen. Something just doesn’t feel right about today. I don’t know what it is. It just doesn’t feel right.**

**❣❣❣**

**“Ugh, driving to school is so stupid.” I complain and Mark looks over at me**

**“What the hell are you complaining about, I literally live like 20 minutes away from school, while you like 10 minutes away.” Mark says to me and I rolled my eyes**

**“Oh, a whole ten minute difference, boohoo. No, I’m serious, I don’t know why my dad forced me to drive that car to school. It literally sucks, and it was supposed to be Amiee’s car, but the ungrateful bitch didn’t want it, so Dad gave it to me.” I tell Mark and he sighed**

**“I don’t know, but hey, at least driving to school is safer.” Mark says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Okay, whatever you say.” I told him, and I walked away from him, while messing with the locket, that was wrapped around my neck.**

**❣❣❣**

**“Ahhh, lunch time, the best time of the day~” Jungwoo sang and I looked over at him,**

**“That’s because you eat, like 6 million times a day.” I say to him and the others agreed with what I said**

**“Well, I can’t help that I love food.” Jungwoo says and began to eat his food**

**“So, Judith, we noticed that you’ve been messing with the locket again, are you feeling okay?” Taeil asked and I sighed and I shrugged**

**“Yeah, I guess, but it’s just one of those days.” I say to him**

**“Yeah, I feel you, something doesn’t sit right with me.” Doyoung says agreeing with me**

**“Nothing, sits right with you Doyoung.” Renjun says and I snicker**

**“You’re longer my favorite child.” Doyoung told Renjun and Renjun shrugged**

**“I was never your favorite.” Renjun says and Doyoung huffed and he then looked over at Winwin**

**“Winwin, you’re my favorite child now.” Doyoung says and Winwin looks confused**

**“What?” Winwin asked and I laughed**

**“All jokes aside, something doesn’t feel right today. Does anybody get those days where nothing feels right, because I feel that.” Doyoung says and I nodded**

**“Yeah, Doyoung’s right, this day feels off.” Johnny says and I sighed and shook my head**

**“But it could be just nothing, and it could just be us.” Haechan says**

**“Yeah, it could just be us.” Yuta says and I nodded, maybe it’s just us that are feeling off, but why all of us?**

**❣❣❣**

**It was finally after school, and I was walking over to the classroom, I was going to clean, with Kihyun, and when I walk in the room, I saw that Kihyun was already wiping down the windows, and I knocked on the door, and that caused him to scream and drop the rag and he turned around and I laughed “Don’t do that!” He exclaimed and I smiled**

**“Sorry~” I said in a cute voice and he rolled his eyes “Do you need any help?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, that would actually be great.” Kihyun told me and I grabbed a mop, and I had this feeling of deja vu, wash through me, as I began to mop the floor, “So, how are you and Renjun?” Kihyun asked me and I looked at him confused. Why does he want to know about my relationship with Renjun.**

**“Ummm, we’re doing good, I mean, he’s a sweet guy.” I say to him with pure confusion in my voice**

**“Hmm, yeah, I guess that’s good.” Kihyun told me and I was even more confused**

**“What does that mean?” I ask him and he looked over at me**

**“I mean, you’ve only known him for two months, while you've known me for 4 years and all of a sudden, you’re so madly in love with him, whom you won’t even see as much, when you graduate.” Kihyun says and I was shocked by where this whole thing had come from**

**“Just because I’ve known him for such a little time, doesn’t mean that I can’t fall in love with him. You do realize, Kihyun, that me and you are technically no longer friends, right?” I ask him, trying to keep my cool, because I just don’t want to flip out, and become dramatic**

**“Yeah, but it doesn’t sit right with me, that you would date _him_.” Kihyun says, having the word ‘him’ with a tone of disgust, okay, what the hell is wrong with him?**

**“Alright, what the hell is wrong with you, Kihyun? Why can’t you just accept the fact that I’ve moved on from you, and that I’m really happy with Renjun?” I ask him, as my voice started to raise and get louder**

**“I call bullshit, on that! I believe you really still love me, and you’re just using Renjun, to get over me, and that you don’t love him.” Kihyun snapped, and I scoffed**

**“You want me to say it? Yeah, alright, I do still love you. I will always love you. But, don’t you dare say that I’m using Renjun’s feelings to get over you, because you damn well, that is not the truth!” I yelled at him, finally blowing up, and I scoffed “You never change do you? You’re the same Kihyun, from three months ago. Belittling me. Bringing me down. It makes me wonder, were we even friends at all?” I ask as my voice got quieter, as my eyes welled up with tears and Kihyun stayed silent, and I sighed shakily “I guess we weren’t.” I said softly, and I dropped the mop, and it landed with a bang, and I turned my heels and I began to walk out of the classroom, with tears running down my face . . . he’s such an asshole! I’m completely done with Yoo Kihyun, I don’t care. I’m done with him!**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 14!!!**

**Part 2 of the four part chapter finale!!**

**Things are getting so juicy and y’all ain’t even ready for the last two chapters!!**

**I kinda realized that I made Kihyun, such an asshole haha, but for these last two chapters, you’ll feel bad for him - at least I hope you will, because I do a little bit haha!!**

**But there are only two chapters left of Broken Arrows!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	18. ①⑤

**①⑤**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**It was finally after school, and I was walking over to the classroom, I was going to clean, with Kihyun, and when I walk in the room, I saw that Kihyun was already wiping down the windows, and I knocked on the door, and that caused him to scream and drop the rag and he turned around and I laughed “Don’t do that!” He exclaimed and I smiled**

**“Sorry~” I said in a cute voice and he rolled his eyes “Do you need any help?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, that would actually be great.” Kihyun told me and I grabbed a mop, and I had this feeling of deja vu, wash through me, as I began to mop the floor, “So, how are you and Renjun?” Kihyun asked me and I looked at him confused. Why does he want to know about my relationship with Renjun?**

**“Ummm, we’re doing good, I mean, he’s a sweet guy.” I say to him with pure confusion in my voice**

**“Hmm, yeah, I guess that’s good.” Kihyun told me and I was even more confused**

**“What does that mean?” I ask him and he looked over at me**

**“I mean, you’ve only known him for two months, while you've known me for 4 years and all of a sudden, you’re so madly in love with him, whom you won’t even see as much, when you graduate.” Kihyun says and I was shocked by where this whole thing had come from**

**“Just because I’ve known him for such a little time, doesn’t mean that I can’t fall in love with him. You do realize, Kihyun, that me and you are technically no longer friends, right?” I ask him, trying to keep my cool, because I just don’t want to flip out, and become dramatic**

**“Yeah, but it doesn’t sit right with me, that you would date _him_.” Kihyun says, having the word ‘him’ with a tone of disgust, okay, what the hell is wrong with him?**

**“Alright, what the hell is wrong with you, Kihyun? Why can’t you just accept the fact that I’ve moved on from you, and that I’m really happy with Renjun?” I ask him, as my voice started to raise and get louder**

**“I call bullshit, on that! I believe you really still love me, and you’re just using Renjun, to get over me, and that you don’t love him.” Kihyun snapped, and I scoffed**

**“You want me to say it? Yeah, alright, I do still love you. I will always love you. But, don’t you dare say that I’m using Renjun’s feelings to get over you, because you damn well, that is not the truth!” I yelled at him, finally blowing up, and I scoffed “You never change do you? You’re the same Kihyun, from three months ago. Belittling me. Bringing me down. It makes me wonder, were we even friends at all?” I ask as my voice got quieter, as my eyes welled up with tears and Kihyun stayed silent, and I sighed shakily “I guess we weren’t.” I said softly, and I dropped the mop, and it landed with a bang, and I turned my heels and I began to walk out of the classroom, with tears running down my face . . . he’s such an asshole! I’m completely done with Yoo Kihyun, I don’t care. I’m done with him!**

**❣❣❣**

**_Kihyun’s P.O.V_ **

_**“You never change do you? You’re the same Kihyun, from three months ago. Belittling me. Bringing me down. It makes me wonder, were we even friends at all?” Judith asked, her voice getting quieter from how she yelled just a couple of seconds before and I stayed silent, as I didn’t know what to say, in this moment, and Judith took my silence, as an answer “I guess we weren’t.” Judith says, and I wanted to turn around to tell her something different, and do something different, like hug her and I don’t know kiss her, but I couldn’t move at this moment! I heard the mop drop with a bang, and I flinched, from the sudden drop of the cleaning item. I then hear footsteps start to make their way out of the room, indicating that Judith just left the room, and I sighed softly, I’m such an asshole! I stayed at the window, just staring at the outside atmosphere, for a couple minutes until I had stepped away from the window, and I went to pick up the mop, but then I hear this screeching of tires, and this loud crash, and I widened my eyes. What the hell was that? The only thing I could think about was . . .** _

**_“Judith.” I whispered and I ran out of the classroom, and I ran through the hallways, like my life depended on it, and I ran out of the school building and I tried to look for Judith, and my eyes traveled everywhere,but the eventually landed on a car crash just a few feet away from the school. “No.” I whispered and I ran down the steps, skipping a few of them, almost falling on my face, but I didn’t care. I ran over to the scene, and the closer I got, the more I recognized the car, because it was Judith’s car. I saw the smoke flying up in the air, and I was just so shocked, I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I heard multiple voices, from different people_ **

**_“Oh my god, Judith!” I hear a familiar voice yell, and that was Mark and I turned around to see Mark and Haechan standing there looking at the wreck in shock, and Mark had ran past me, and this whole situation, it all felt like slow motion. Mark, went over to the car, and he tried to pull her out of the car, while Haechan grabbed both of my arms and shaking me_ **

**_“Don’t just stand there! Call for help!” Haechan yelled at me and I nodded and I grabbed my phone and I called for the ambulance and the only thing I could think about, was when Raelee died. I couldn’t save her. I was too late. I already lost one of the people I love, and I know damn well, that I’m not going to lose another one. Judith, better be alright!_ **

**_❣❣❣_ **

**_“What the hell happened?” Haechan asked me as we were sitting the waiting room of the hospital and I sighed_ **

**_“She was helping me clean the classrooms for detention, and I was being an asshole, basically talking shit about her relationship with Renjun, and she blew up, of course, but she asked, if we were ever friends, because I’m such an ass, I stayed silent, and she left. If I had said something, that would’ve stopped her, and she wouldn’t be like this. It’s my fault. Everything that’s happened to her is my fault.” I say feeling myself starting to cry at the end_ **

**_“Stop crying, you don’t get to cry.” Mark says to me with this tone of anger in his voice, and I sighed and I looked down at the ground_ **

**_“We should probably call, Renjun and Minho.” Haechan suggested and Mark nodded_ **

**_❣❣❣_ **

**_“How could you let this happen?!” Renjun yelled at me and I just stayed silent and I sighed softly_ **

**_“Renjun, stop-” Jaehyun tried to calm him down by putting his arm on his shoulder but Renjun shrugged him off_ **

**_“No! This asshole, is the reason why she’s in this position, if he had just kept his big mouth shut, about our relationship, and actually supported her, and let her be happy, she would okay, and at home. But no~~~ he had to talk shit, and get her upset!” Renjun yelled and I sniffle_ **

**_“I know this is my fault. I know I haven’t really been a good friend for her, in this past year. But, I swear to god, I swear, I love her so much, I care about her so much. I just say the wrong things, and I fuck everything up. I did it with my last relationship, and she ended up killing herself, but I was such a fuck up and left her alone. If only I stopped her from walking out that door, we would probably be cleaning the classrooms.” I say and I sat back down in the chair._ **

**_“We should all calm down and take a breather. Yeah, I know this is Kihyun’s fault, but fighting is not going to get us anywhere, let’s just calm down, and wait for the doctor.” Taeyong says and we all nodded, and I sighed and looked down at the ground_ **

**_“If she ends up dying, it’s all on you.” Renjun told me and I nodded, and the rest had sat down in a chair_ **

**_❣❣❣_ **

**_“Anyone here for Judith Lee Evans?” A doctor called and we all looked up at him_ **

**_“All of us are.” Minho says and the doctor widened his eyes_ **

**_“Wow, so many of you.” He says “But, anyway, Judith is fine, she just ended up with some cuts and bruises and a minor concussion, she’ll be okay. We’re going to keep her here for observation for a couple days, but she should be fit to go home on Friday.” The doctor told us and I let out a sigh of relief_ **

**_“Can we go see her?” Mark asked_ **

**_“Yeah, but only a few can see her at a time.” The doctor said and we nodded, so me, Mark, Minho, and Renjun decided to go up and see her._ **

**_❣❣❣_ **

**_We made it up to her room, and we walked in to see her sitting up on her bed, and she had a bandage wrapped around her head, and she had her arms crossed and when she saw us she smiled “Mark! Get me out of here!” She exclaimed and Mark chuckled_ **

**_“Can’t do that, Judy, you’ll have to stay here for a couple days.” Mark told her and she groaned and she looked over at Minho and smiled_ **

**_“Minho, does Dad and Amiee know I’m here?” She asked him and Minho nodded_ **

**_“Yeah, but I just texted them, they’ll be up here soon.” Minho told her and she nodded, and then her eyes made it over to Renjun_ **

**_“Renjun, come here and hug me~” She begged and Renjun smiled as tears left his eyes, and he went over to her and hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around his side, and she made a look of confusion “I-I’m sorry, but who are you?” She asked and I felt my heart just stop_ **

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_ **

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 15!!**

**Part three of the four part chapter finale!!**

**Uh ohhhhhhhhhhh!!! Judith has lost her memories!!**

**But why do you think that she doesn’t remember Kihyun only?**

**Find out in the next chapter!!**

**There is only more chapter left of Broken Arrows!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	19. ①⑥

**①⑥**

**_Kihyun’s P.O.V_ **

**_“Anyone here for Judith Lee Evans?” A doctor called and we all looked up at him_ **

**_“All of us are.” Minho says and the doctor widened his eyes_ **

**_“Wow, so many of you.” He says “But, anyway, Judith is fine, she just ended up with some cuts and bruises and a minor concussion, she’ll be okay. We’re going to keep her here for observation for a couple days, but she should be fit to go home on Friday.” The doctor told us and I let out a sigh of relief_ **

**_“Can we go see her?” Mark asked_ **

**_“Yeah, but only a few can see her at a time.” The doctor said and we nodded, so me, Mark, Minho, and Renjun decided to go up and see her._ **

**_❣❣❣_ **

**_We made it up to her room, and we walked in to see her sitting up on her bed, and she had a bandage wrapped around her head, and she had her arms crossed and when she saw us she smiled “Mark! Get me out of here!” She exclaimed and Mark chuckled_ **

**_“Can’t do that, Judy, you’ll have to stay here for a couple days.” Mark told her and she groaned and she looked over at Minho and smiled_ **

**_“Minho, does Dad and Amiee know I’m here?” She asked him and Minho nodded_ **

**_“Yeah, but I just texted them, they’ll be up here soon.” Minho told her and she nodded, and then her eyes made it over to Renjun_ **

**_“Renjun, come here and hug me~” She begged and Renjun smiled as tears left his eyes, and he went over to her and hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around his side, and she made a look of confusion “I-I’m sorry, but who are you?” She asked and I felt my heart just stop_ **

**_“W-what are you talking about, Judith? It’s me Kihyun.” I say to her and she looked confused_ **

**_“I’m sorry, I don’t know a Kihyun.” She apologizes and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I then just step back, and my back hit the door, and Mark, Minho, and Renjun looked at me with this look of guilt, and I just walked out of the room, with tears rolling down my face, and I tried to keep my sobs in as I made my way to elevator, so I can leave the hospital._ **

**❣❣❣**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**“Did I say something wrong?” I ask my cousin, my brother, and my boyfriend and Mark sighed**

**“Judy, Kihyun, is your - or was your best friend.” Mark explained to me and I was confused, what did he mean by ‘was’?**

**“What do you mean by ‘was’?” I ask him**

**“We’ll tell you later. You should rest.” Minho told me and I nodded slightly and I leaned my head against Renjun’s. I wonder who that Kihyun guy was to me, to make him look like that.**

**“You’ll be able to go home, Friday.” Renjun told me and I sigh sadly**

**“But what about my work?” I ask**

**“I’ll have Kihyun, give it to you.” Mark told me and I nodded. I really don’t trust a stranger to give me my work, but if Mark trusts him, I might as well trust him too.**

**❣❣❣**

***4 DAYS LATER***

**I walked up to the school building and I sighed “Welcome back to hell.” I say to myself and I feel an arm wrap around me and I look over to see Renjun smiling at me**

**“But hey, at least you get to see your friends, in this terrible place called hell.” Renjun told me and I laughed slightly**

**“You’re right.” I told Renjun**

**“I’m Huang Renjun, I’m always right.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“Alright, don’t get ahead of yourself.” I said to him and he smiled and placed a kiss on my temple, and I felt my cheeks heat up “Alright, let’s go.” I say and we started to walk inside the building, and people were staring at me, and I rolled my eyes, yeah I had a minor car accident, why do y’all have to stare at me so weird?**

**“People are staring.” Mark says as him and Haechan came walking next to us and I sighed and shook my head**

**“Don’t think about it too much, I don’t care what they think. I’m alive, I’m healthy. Yes, I have selective amnesia, but nothing about me is different.” I explained and Haechan sighed**

**“Yeah, but people can be cruel.” Haechan told me and I nodded**

**“That’s why I ignore them.” I reply and I walked over to my locker, and I pull out some books but I had dropped them, when someone had hugged me and lifted me off the ground, and judging how high I was off the ground, it to be Johnny or Lucas**

**“Johnny, the blood is going to go to her brain, put her down.” Ten says and Johnny put me down and I sighed and I glared at him**

**“I’m glad to see you too.” I tell Johnny, as I picked my books up from the ground**

**“Ah, I’m so good to have you back, school was so boring without you, I had to listen to Ten the whole day.” Yangyang complained and Ten looked at him with a glare**

**“You’re lucky, Kun doesn’t punch you in the face.” Ten told Yangyang says**

**“You’re both lucky, I don’t square up on you.” Kun says as wasn’t looking up from his phone**

**“Oh shut it, old man.” Yangyang says and Kun looked up from his phone and glares at him**

**“You wanna catch my hands?” Kun asked and Yangyang shook his head ‘no’ “Then shut up.” Kun demanded and Yangyang nodded and I laughed, I felt really happy being with these guys, we all have such different personalities, we all balance each other out. Well my happiness was short lived, as I heard the bell ring for first period, and I groaned loudly**

**“Hell begins.” Doyoung says**

**“Alright, I’m gonna go, I’ll see you guys later.” I said and they nodded and I placed a kiss on Renjun’s lips and I began to make my way over to my first period**

**❣❣❣**

**I was walking out of the school, about to walk down the steps, until a hand had grabbed me and pulled me back, and I turned my head to see it was Kihyun. “Uh . . . hi.” I say awkwardly**

**“Judith, please remember me.” Kihyun begged and I sighed softly and I shook my head**

**“Kihyun, I can’t control that. I’m sorry, begging me to remember you, is going to be useless. I don’t know why, you’re the only person I forgot, but I did, and I really can’t do anything about it, I’m sorry.” I told him, and tears left his eyes, and then placed a kiss on my lips and I was just so shocked, I didn’t kiss him back, because I immediately pushed him away “What the hell! I have a boyfriend! Do you always go around kissing taken girls like that?” I asked him, but he just stayed silent, while tears left his eyes. He then he took his necklace off and he sighed**

**“I gave you this locket, for your 15th birthday, it was the first thing that I gave you when were friends, the picture inside the locket, is a picture of me. It represents that wherever you go, or no matter how far apart we are, I’ll always be there to protect you.” Kihyun told me and I sighed softly and I took the heart shaped locket from him, and I opened it up and I saw there was indeed a picture of Kihyun in it, and there was writing engraved on the opening it said ‘We’ll never be apart, as long as I’m with you. Love you Judith Lee Evans’ I looked up at him and I sighed, and I put my hand on his cheek, and he gasped and he leaned into my touch, and I frowned by his reaction**

**“I’m sorry, Kihyun, I still don’t remember, and I don’t think I ever will. If I was someone important to you, and if you were in love with me, I umm I suggest you move on, and be happy, instead of chasing after someone who obviously has no memory of the person.” I say in a soft loving voice and pools of tears left his eyes, and he nodded, and I placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and I back away from him, and I turned around and I made my way down the steps, but I took one last look of Kihyun, and I saw he was kneeling on the ground, and his body was shaking, from how much he was crying, and I sighed softly “Good luck, Kihyun.” I whispered and I started to walk away from the school and away from Kihyun.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 16!!**

**AKA the final chapter!!**

**Wahhh this story was soo fun to write!!**

**But there is going to be a sequel, because we can’t just leave it off like that!!**

**There will be a sequel called ‘Timeless’ that will be coming sometime this week!!**

**Alrighty, since there were characters that weren’t in this story as much, they will definitely be in Timeless!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
